El sueño de la rosa
by pame chan 42
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran nacido? un sueño a veces parece la realidad, y no es más que fantasía. El sueño de Scarlett. -Historia inspirada de Global mpreg.-
1. Capítulo 1

Ok, a pedido de algunas chicas posteo acá en mi historia, o bueno, mi sueño (porque esta historia en parte la soñé).

La historia para resumir es algo como un mundo paralelo de la historia "global mpreg", es una versión en la cual los hijos de Scarlett si están vivos. La primera parte explica como podría haber sido la situación para que los hijos de Scarlett sí hubieran vivido. El cómo. mucha pelea, acción y demás. Ojala les guste, y claro, si desean pueden pasarse hasta la primera linea divisoria, este cap es tan largo como los que siguen, así que, por mi normal si se lo quieren pasar.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una realidad diferente

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que Scarlett había empezado a ayudar a Aurora con su plan. Vengarse de los Kirklands era algo que realmente quería hacer, le habían mentido por tanto tanto tiempo; haciéndole crear tantas falsedades, promesas inexistentes y estúpidas alegrías. Todo tan falso… pero se vengaría.

.

.

.

¿Se vengaría?

.

.

.

Su meta había sido el volverse una persona, no un ente, ser alguien, que por fin se la valorara y que le pudiera demostrar al mundo que valía. _Demostrarse que valía_. Pero poco a poco algo empezó a intervenir en sus planes.

_Esas pequeñas intervenciones… _

Empezó a querer a tres personas, no eran aquellos chicos a quienes a pesar de todo seguía amando, si no que, empezó a amar a sus tres "regalos".

…_fueron sus hijos._

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que había tenido al primero. Era idéntico a Scott, esos ojos verdes y sus pequeños cabellos rojos.

El segundo fue el hijo de Thomas. Tenía el cabello caoba rojizo y unos bellos ojos verdes, aunque aún así podía verlo, tenía ese pequeño tono celeste aguamarina en ellos, idénticos a los de su padre.

Muy pronto iba a llegar el tercero, el hijo de Dylan. Pero, había un dilema en su cabeza.

_¿Iba a poder tener el valor de matarlos?_

Ella lo sabía, ¡tenía que matarlos! Pero algo se lo impedía. Algo la ataba con sus hijos. Lazos alguien podría pensar y estar en lo cierto. Ella sin desearlo creó lazos con ellos. Los amaba y por eso, a pesar de haber aceptado matar a esos bebes, ¡no! ¡Ella no quería! Y lucharía por ellos, no le importaba perder la vida.

Y sin que nadie lo sepa, formó un plan.

Cuando el hijo de Dylan por fin había nacido, ese día no perdió tiempo, lo sabía, el tiempo era muy corto, no importaba el cansancio, tenía que ser fuerte. Continuar con _**su**_plan era su meta final.

_"__Me caso. Con cariño: Scarlett."_

Scarlett inició con el plan de Aurora y con el suyo. Ella lo sabía, Aurora estaba débil, sabía que necesitaba comerse al alma de sus hijos solo para continuar siendo inmortal. Por eso la usaba, por eso ella y sus hijos eran necesarios.

Aurora en ese momento estaba débil.

Lo sabía, no debía desaprovechar la situación. Pero… ¿Cómo hacer con Scott, Thomas y Dylan? Muchas veces había pensado en eso, pero siempre tenía el miedo que la odiaran, eso le dolía mucho muy muy adentro. Deseaba realmente no ser odiada por ellos. Los amaba, pero si para que sus hijos fueran felices, viviendo y siendo cuidados por ella, tendría que ser odiada por quienes amaba, lo entendía.

Entonces comenzó. Los chicos habían llegado, enojados, asustados, deseando ver a su Scarlett. Desconociendo que les pasaría en esa capilla en Irlanda, perdida por los ojos de dios.

Los tres chicos entraron sin saber que pasaría. Y ahí la vieron, era su Scarlett, con un vestido blanco, tan blanco como la nieve, siendo rodeada de rosas blancas. El lugar estaba repleto de ellas.

-Scarlett…- llamó Scott.- ¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te buscamos? – reprendió Thomas en tono cariñoso.

-Regresemos a casa… Scarlett…- pidió Dylan.

Comenzó a llover, a la par de la risa de Scarlett.

-Pero si los he esperado tanto…- dijo ella.- Hoy es el día de mi boda, y quería que ustedes estuviesen aquí.

-Explícanos eso…

-¿No es claro acaso? Me casaré con ustedes tres.

Scarlett estaba actuando maravillosamente, tenía que seguir los planes de Aurora, pero a la vez, sabía que tenía que empezar el suyo.

Scarlett, mientras los chicos la miraban y le preguntaban cosas, empezó a perderse en su mente. Cerró los ojos y mediante las rosa pudo ver a Aurora y a Ardashir. Ambos estaban ligeramente distraídos, después de todo, ella era la que daría el primer paso en plan, ellos solo verían y disfrutarían del espectáculo.

-Saben, durante muchos años he vivido como una muñeca, ¡siempre a su disposición! ¡Sin corazón ni nada con que saber si es que era realmente una persona!... o si solo era una ilusión-su voz se le cortó ligeramente.-Pero hoy-retomó fuerza-¡hoy día les demostraré que no soy solo un maldito estante donde poner poder!…o alguien a quien pueden utilizar para vengarse…-Scarlett a propósito miró hacia la dirección de Aurora en la habitación continua.

Aurora se dio cuenta, las últimas palabras estaban dirigidas para ella.

Los tres chicos no entendían bien esas palabras, pero se percataron, algo pasaba. Scarlett se los estaba diciendo. Quizás no con palabras concretas, pero ahí había un mensaje.

-Traidora- murmuró Aurora mientras sentía que su sangre hervía en fuego. Lo haría, al diablo el plan de burlarse de esos chicos, mataría a esos niños en ese mismo momento. Estaba a punto de matarlos, metería su mano dentro de sus cuerpos y les quitaría su inmortalidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta, las ramas espinadas de las rosas empezaron a atacarla. La atravesaron mientras Persia las esquivaba. A Aurora no le importaba, los mataría a de lugar y luego mataría a Scarlett.

Scarlett mientras que controlaba de manera frenética las rosas que estaban detrás de la pared intentando defender ciegamente a la canasta donde estaban sus bebes, creó lo más rápidamente que pudo un cuchillo hecho a partir las ramas espinudas de las rosas. Con la ayuda de la navaja cortó la parte baja de su vestido y empezó a correr, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde estaban Atlántida y Persia.

-¡Maldita sea! Si van a ayudar ¡comiencen!-les gritó a los tres confundidos hermanos. No había tiempo, lo sabía, en ese momento Aurora habría de estar sumamente enojada, luchando con las cientos de espinas, si llegaba un solo segundo tarde, sus hijos estarían muertos, además, si es que Persia salía, hasta deshacerse de él, sus hijos estarían muertos.

Scott, Thomas y Dylan sin saber que hacer realmente, solo la siguieron. Scott empezaba a manipular los rayos de la tormenta que se acercaba. Thomas al correr empezó a dejar algunas bombas en el suelo, tenía que tener ases bajo la manga, era mejor prevenir que morir. Dylan mientras corría, además de empezar a cambiar el color de sus ojos, trató de analizar la situación tratando de darle un significado a todo lo que pasaba. Scarlett empezó a romper las mangas del vestido, era estorboso y necesitaba la mejor comodidad para pelear en serio con esa bruja y su ayudante.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió Aurora había destruido el hechizo de rosas que ella había puesto, y además, estaba a punto de quitarle el alma a su primer hijo.

-¡No te atrevas!-gritó más por desesperación que para detenerla.

Aurora al verla dio un pequeño bufido y se enojo desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

-Escúchame bien traidora-Se paro ignorando a los bebes que estaban llorando-Aquí nadie se atreve a traicionarme. ¿Me oíste?

De inmediato los tres chicos se dieron cuenta, en esa gran cesta habían tres pequeños bebes prácticamente recién nacidos, pero lo sintieron, un poder demasiado grande estaba dentro de ellos, además, había algo que los_ ataba_ con ellos.

_Los tres bebes a pesar de sus pequeñas mentecitas, lo sabían, esos tres eran los tres hombres de quienes siempre su madre les había hablado._

Los tres chicos iban a preguntarle algo a Scarlett, no sabían que pasaba pero ella se les adelantó.

-Si desean saber que paso, yo se los diré, pero ahora, tenemos que matar a esta perra. …No hay de otra.

Scott y Dylan entendieron y voltearon a ver a Aurora, quien del enojo había empezado a parar la lluvia que caía a su alrededor en esa parte destechada de la iglesia. Ardashir por su parte empezó a juntar toda la arena que había usado para destruir todas esas estúpidas rosas débiles como quien la controlaba.

Mientras eso pasaba en lo que fueran milisegundos, Thomas no podía pensar que su dulce Scarlett realmente hubiera usado la palabra "perra", es decir, ¡eso era imposible! Ahí recién se dio cuenta que quizás sin notarlo, su Scarlett no era la niña dulce que él creía..

-A luchar…-dijo Scarlett mientras el montón de rosas empezaban a brotar del suelo y empezaban a atacar a Aurora.

Scott, Thomas y Dylan a pesar de toda la confusión que reinaba se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza y estaba decidido, se desharían de aquella bruja que en algún momento habían conocido junto con el mediocre encantador de serpientes a quien siempre le había pateado el trasero. Scott empezó a crear más rayos, preparándose para lo que venía. Thomas y Dylan atacaron a Persia haciendo que saliera hacia el exterior de la capilla. Rayos, explosiones, estrategias y trampas, todas listas para ser usadas.

Persia a pesar del ataque se atrevió a coger con su arena la cesta de los bebes que lloraron más fuerte. Thomas y Dylan lucharían contra él por ese preciado tesoro.

La pelea se partió en dos. Scott y Scarlett contra Aurora; y Thomas y Dylan contra Persia.

Aurora no les tenía miedo. Al contrario, la ira la albergaba, no esperaba que esa chica cobarde se atreviera a atacarla. Se quedaría también con su alma y la de los tres chicos. El enojo la cegaba y confiaba en que podría derrotarlos. Cuando se dio cuenta, Scarlett había mandado un hechizo de rosas sobre ella, la quería capturar para que no se acercara a los bebes.

-Inútil-dijo sutilmente mientras congelaba las ramas de rosas por las gotas de lluvia que habían estado suspendidas en el aire.-Aún eres una débil mujer- Ni bien las congeló, con un sutil golpe hizo que se rompieran en miles de pequeños pedazos los cuales en un instante mientras caían hizo que se juntaran formando un conjunto de pequeños cristales filudos que dirigió hacia Scott y Scarlett. Ellos de inmediato corrieron hacia otro lado. Si que ellos se diesen cuenta, Aurora los había separado.-aunque, no eres una mujer, no eres una persona. Sólo eres… -de lo que estaba mirando hacia el frente dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, en dirección de donde ahora estaba Scarlett.- Un ente.

Scarlett al oírla apretó cuanto pudo los puños recordando que esa era la única verdad. Scott al ver el dolor en el rostro de ella se enojó mucho y muy adentro logró sentir el dolor de ella, sintió su dolor por no ser más que una creación.

-¿Así? Pues veamos que tan inútil es mi ataque!-gritó Scott enojado mientras le lanzaba un rayo.

Aurora intentó esquivarlo, pero como ella había hecho hace unos instantes, Scott empezó a usar las gotas de lluvia para conducir la electricidad. Los rayos eran más efectivos, el agua la estaba conduciendo por lo cual llegaban a Aurora y le hacían daño.

Aurora al intentar escapar cayó al suelo, pero lo sintió, a pesar que el rayo cayera a una distancia prudente, la electricidad conducida por las propias gotas de lluvia conducían toda esa gran electricidad.

Scarlett logró ver una mueca de dolor en Aurora por lo que recuperó el sentido y el valor. Quizás sí podrían derrotarla.

Por otra parte, Ardashir luchaba contra Thomas y Dylan. La misión de los dos últimos era el obtener la cesta mientras que la del primero era matarlos. A pesar de saber que estaba débil por la falta de almas, creía demasiado en sí mismo y tenía la confianza de poder matar a esos dos.

Thomas y Dylan empezaron la batalla. Uno atacaba con patadas, golpes y demás mientras el otro intentaba coger la cesta. Tenían que turnarse pues a pesar de la lluvia Ardashir podía manipular la arena, quizás no tan bien como antes, pero podía atacarlos y a la vez defender el lugar donde estaba la cesta de los bebes. Les preocupaban esos bebes que estaban en esa canasta, no los conocían, pero ese instinto de padres los obligaba a luchar.

Luego de un rato de pelear inútilmente, Dylan había analizado lo suficiente la situación. Tenía una idea que podía quizás funcionar. Usarían aquel plan de ataque.

-Thomas… ya sé que hacer para derrotarlo-dijo Dylan en un susurro.

-¿Cómo lo vencemos?-Preguntó Thomas siguiendo el plan de decodificación. Se dio cuenta, "ese plan" iba a ser usado.-Medidas drásticas para momentos drásticos.-pensó.

Ambos hermanos por un segundo mientras iban colocando cada cosa en su lugar, pensaban en que tenían que ayudar a Scarlett y a Scott. Su pelea era solo una distracción, tenían que ayudar a los otros dos, pues si no, no ganarían solos, Scott si se llegaba a descontrolar nadie podría detenerlo y les preocupaba que Scarlett terminara lastimada. A pesar de que ya habían entendido que ella les había engañado ¡a los tres! ¡A la vez!, simplemente no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Es fácil, le quitamos la canasta y luego hacemos que agote su energía tratando de manipular la arena. Mira bien, él al parecer está débil, y no creo que sea por la pelea. Es probable que desaparezca si hacemos que se agote su energía.-Añadió por último Dylan, dándole inició a todo el plan. Justo como se había planeado, él daba una última examinada a la situación.

Thomas miró fijamente a Persia. Quizás no se notaba mucho, pero estaba cansado. No podía ser por la pelea, era imposible eso, él ya había estado débil desde el principio. Sabían que todo se les haría más fácil y rápido; deseaba mucho ir a ver a Scarlett, la cantidad de rayos que caían, cortesía de Scott, los preocupaban.

Persia decidió cambiar de plan, primero consumiría el alma inmortal de alguno de esos bebes. Realmente desea poder consumir el alma de esos bebes, no importaba si no respetaba las reglas de Aurora, quería una de esas almas inmortales. Debía de librarse de esos chicos rápidamente. Estorbaban demasiado.

Dylan empezó a atacar en serio, como su poder era crear trampas que caían del cielo, empezó a usarlas; del cielo empezaron a caer bolas de hierro, parecidas a bolas de cañón de los barcos piratas, solo que estas eran gigantescas. Todas y cada una en dirección de Persia.

Mientras Dylan miraba cuidadosamente la dirección del aire, la intensidad de esta, los posibles movimientos de arena de Persia, e intentaba calcular la trayectoria de las bolas de metal, todo con sus ojos de color ámbar; Thomas corría hacia Persia. A cada paso, sin que lo supiera Ardashir, dejaba minas y pequeñas bombas. Cuando la arena lo intentaba detener, de inmediato la esquivaba o las golpeaba. Siempre dejando bombas y minas claro está.

Entre cada ataque que hacían los dos hermanos, Persia se distraía. La lluvia mojaba la arena que manipulaba, lo cual hacía que todo fuera más complicado; las bolas de metal que caían del cielo eran difíciles de esquivar pues el hermano menor se atrevía a moverlas a veces en los últimos segundos, cambiaban de dirección ligeramente, pero eso bastaba para crear mucho daño; velar que no les robaran a los bebes se le hacía cada vez más difícil, y por último, luego de algunos ataques del hermano segundo, de repente aquel chico se alejó, y de inmediato la arena explotó. ¡Estaba perdiendo el control de la batalla!

Luego de la explosión la arena se dispersó por todos lados. Persia había perdido el control de esta y entonces Thomas aprovechó para coger la cesta; Persia se dio cuenta de aquello y cubrió con arena la cesta. La arena que rodeaba la cesta de inmediato formo púas que hirieron a Thomas quien había estado a pocos milímetros para tomarla

Dylan atacó a Persia lanzando una gran cantidad de pequeñas bolas de cañón, quizás más pequeñas, pero más rápidas. Persia creó un escudo de arena justo antes de que cayeran y lo hirieran. Había estado cerca de morir fusilado. Las pequeñas bolas cayeron hacia el suelo y chocaron entre ellas creando un montón de pequeños crujidos.

Thomas se alejó hacia donde estaba su hermano y se tomó la mejilla derecha. Le dolía, pero lo sabía, era un raspón nada más. Irónicamente esa herida le dolía más que todas las que habían en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo un rasponcito, no importa.-Thomas alzó el pulgar en señal de que no se preocupara.

-Ya veo…-respondió Dylan entendiendo todo el código que había detrás. El plan daría frutos en ese momento. Dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó con _esa_ parte del plan.

Persia sentía que estaba en las últimas, si seguían así era probable que le quitaran la cesta. Empezó a acercar la cesta con su arena. Era el momento, los chicos también habían gastado su magia, por lo cual, estarían débiles. Cuando la cesta llegó hasta donde él. No lo dudó, entre el llanto de los bebes cogió al primero, el hijo de Scott, y lo atravesó.

Pero se dio cuenta, _todo había sido una trampa._

Lo que había atravesado no era uno de los bebes, lo que había atravesado era una ilusión de rosas blancas, como las que había usado Scarlett anteriormente para atacar ¡Eran rosas!

Las ramas llenas de espinas lo cubrieron de un segundo a otro y cuando Persia creía que podría destruirlas con la arena, lo vio, una de las bombas que usaba Thomas apareció frente a él. Con la típica pequeña forma de dragón la bomba había volado hasta llegar a estar en frente del persa. Y también, aunque él no lo notara, había un conjunto de pequeñas bombas más sobre las ramas. La que estaba frente a Ardashir explotó rápidamente e hizo que las demás también explotaran.

_Boom_

-Lo logramos Dylan!-gritó de felicidad Thomas. Su plan; el plan que habían creado él y sus hermanos un día hacía ya tantos años como táctica de ataque en casos de peligro y secuestro, por fin lo usaban ¡y era todo un éxito!

Cuando Dylan había atacado con las pequeñas bombas de cañón, había dejado dentro de estas pequeñas semillas de rosas en ellas. Thomas cuando había intentado ir por los bebes, en sus puños había llevado semillas de rosas; cuando Las púas de arena cubrieron a la cesta él había abierto su palma y dejado caer algunas cuantas bombas y semillas en la arena. Las semillas de Dylan y Thomas, sin que Persia se diera cuenta, de inmediato, bajo la arena y la tierra, empezaron a crecer. Las ramas espinosas de las bombas de Dylan viajaron hacia donde estaban los bebes, las ramas rodearon la cesta y la jalaron hacia lo profundo de la tierra. Dylan formó rosas para que los bebes no lloraran. Las ramas de Thomas en cambio encima de la cesta de los bebes empezaron a tomar la forma de aquella canasta creando una ilusión para Persia. Cuando Persia había tomado a uno de los bebes, el hechizo ya había estado hecho. El bebe era solo una ilusión de ramas.

Ambos hermanos en su mente podían sentirse más tranquilos pues por fin, después de tantos problemas, lo habían conseguido, la tenían, ¡tenían la cesta!

Thomas la cogió fuertemente y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano.

-Bien, Thomas, te la encargo, yo me ocuparé de él.-dijo Dylan. A pesar de estar cansado, tenía que terminar eso, él era el único de sus hermanos en controlar por completo sus poderes y sentía que él era el único indicado para acabar con Persia. Cansado o no él tenía que ser su oponente.

-O no, yo te ayudo ¡Somos hermanos! Para eso estamos -Dijo Thomas queriendo ayudarlo. Él era su hermano mayor después de todo. Tenía que cuidarlo y protegerlo, quisiera o no.

-…Está bien…-dijo con resignación Dylan. La ayuda nunca hacía daño.

Persia se había enojado, le había engañado por completo; y estaba seguro que no sobreviviría si seguía así. Necesitaba esas almas. No le importó que estuviera ya casi acabado y entonces decidió usar "ese hechizo". Ardashir frente a los ojos de Thomas y Dylan empezó a juntar la arena y empezó a cubrirse con ella. Los acabaría con ese ataque, quizás gastaba mucha magia y ponía su vida en peligro, pero no había opción, no le importaba nada en ese momento más que obtener una de esas preciadas almas, no le importaba siquiera el hecho de que rompía las reglas de Aurora.

Dylan y Thomas simplemente se quedaron viendo, sabían que si Persia usaba toda su magia se agotaría y moriría, como Persia estaba usando una táctica no antes usada, era probable que ese ataque usara mucha magia. Era una última carta. Una táctica desesperada. Para cuando se dieron cuenta la arena lo había cubierto por completo y parecía algo así como un hombre gigante de arena con unos enormes puños y una altura de quien sabía cuantos metros.

Dylan trató de buscar algún punto débil. Esa armadura de Arena iba a ser difícil de detener así que decidió que lo único que tenían que hacer era entretenerlo para que se agotara toda su energía y magia, quizás era aburrido el esperar a que muriera, pero no importaba.

Ardashir empezó con su ataque, los iba a aplastar con un solo puño. Dylan lo esquivó mientras que Thomas con la canasta también hacia lo mismo.

Thomas llevó la canasta hasta un árbol cercano y los dejó ahí. Colocó una pequeña bomba en forma de dragón la cual además de protegerlos los entretenía al bolar por todos lados. Eso los protegería mientras ellos luchaban. Justo cuando estaba por irse de repente uno de los bebes le sonrió e intentó alcanzarlo. Era su bebe. Thomas al verlo, se llenó de alegría, fuerza y coraje. Le devolvió la sonrisa y con más entusiasmo empezó a correr en dirección a la batalla.

Mientras el corría para pelear, un tanto lejos de ellos, en la capilla, también había una batalla.

Aurora había estado haciendo remolinos de agua para sus ataques. El remolino en la base de dividió y se dirigió hacia Scott y Scarlett. Ambos lo esquivaron.

-Scarlett, vaya que siempre fuiste inútil, ¡¿por qué me sorprendo que realmente tú no pudieras matar a tus hijos?! …Si tú siempre has sido alguien tan engañable… ja, debí suponer que no podrías con tanto.

Scott se sorprendió. ¿Acaso aurora había dicho "matar a sus hijos"? ¿Ese era el plan de Scarlett? Por un momento miró hacia la dirección de ella, pero solo vio rabia en su mirada. No era la típica rabia que tiene uno al enojarse, si no, era una rabia de cuando alguien se siente impotente.

Aunque de alguna manera sintió que algo se rompía en su corazón, trató de dejar de pensar en que no solo él, si no que sus hermanos habían sido engañados, e intentó enfocarse en la pelea, ya luego verían que pasaría con ella.

Empezó a mandar una gran cantidad de rayos. Quería acabar rápido con aurora, se sentía muy mal por dentro.

Scarlett sabía que las ramas no servían. Trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo, pensó en sus opciones hasta que recordó su segundo hechizo. El hechizo de transportación le había ayudado a transportar lanzas la primera vez que lo había usado, quizás podía funcionar, era casi un ataque sorpresa! Sabía que gastaba demasiada energía, pero valía la pena.

-Vamos-De nuevo dijo. Scott creyó que atacaría, pero cuando vio como de un segundo a otro aparecía un hoyo negro frente a la chica y ella se metía dentro de este y desaparecía, se alarmó. Su rostro miró en dirección a Atlántida y cuando se dio cuenta, el mismo agujero había aparecido frente a Aurora y Scarlett aparecía de ahí con un cuchillo ensangrentado, tratando de matarla.

Scarlett salió del agujero y empezó a atacar. Ninguna estocada daba. Se sentía frustrada y presionada. Deseaba matarla.

En medio de sus ataques, de repente lo sintió, magia de Scott la cual venía desde el cielo. ¡Un rayo! Gritó en su mente y con la mayor rapidez se alejó de Aurora.

La lucha había tenido un nuevo giro. Scarlett atacaba desde cualquier parte con la finalidad de sorprender a Aurora. Su magia por suerte no era detectable pues ella no tenía corazón, así que Aurora no sabía desde donde vendría un nuevo ataque. Aurora trataba de atacar a Scarlett, aparecía y desaparecía por lo cual se le hacía difícil. Mientras tanto Scott mandaba un montón de rayos tratando de matarla. Aurora lo quería matar a él también, pero no podía, tenía que defender de esa chica que aparecía y desaparecía. ¿Por dónde aparecería? ¿Suelo por entre el agua, desde el suelo o a sus espaldas?

Y entonces, en uno de los ataques Aurora se dio cuenta de donde aparecería. Atacó con el agua hacia el cielo y le dio.

Scarlett apenas si había podido salir de agujero negro cuando sintió toda el agua del remolino de aurora. Cayó dentro del hoyo y este se cerró no volviendo a aparecer.

Scott al ver que Scarlett no salía por algún nuevo agujero, se desesperó y empezó a mandar más y más rayos.

-¡Maldita, devuélveme a Scarlett! – Scott empezó a gritar más y más mientras rayos más y más grandes y rápidos aparecían.

Thomas y Dylan había logrado entretener a Persia con el tiempo. Él Había traslado arena de otras zonas hacia sus puños para hacerlos más largos y así, intentar derrotarlos. Pero ellos lo sabían, faltaba poco para que perdiera todo su poder.

El cielo poco a poco perdía el cielo gris, la lluvia paraba y el sol se asomaba de nuevo.

Todo estaba yendo bien, pero entonces se dieron cuenta, un montón de rayos, más que antes, empezaron a caer del cielo hacia la capilla. El sonido de estos se oía a lo lejos e hizo llorar a los bebes.

Entonces, se preocuparon. Algo había pasado con Scott. Algo andaba mal. Pero aunque deseaban ir a ayudar a su hermano, no podían, tenían que acabar primero con Persia.

Faltaba ya muy poco…

Persia volvió a atacar. Los enormes puños de la armadura caían sobre los chicos quienes antes de ser aplastado los esquivaban.

Entonces, al saltar uno de los ataque, corrieron sobre sus grandes brazos. Como en los ataques anteriores a la armadura, Thomas a cada paso dejaba bombas en la arena, mientras Dylan al pasar por la arena, buscaba algún punto flaco, algún lugar donde un buen golpe desde el cielo lo hiriera.

Luego de correr y al ver que serían atacados por Persia ambos hermanos saltaron hacia distintos lados, y de inmediato, tuvieron que correr nuevamente pues Persia los intentaba enterrar con uno de sus golpes de arena.

Entonces Dylan se dio cuenta, cuando hacia eso la arena que iba desde la zona de su estómago, hacia sus puños. La cantidad de arena se reducía en el estómago. Ese lugar era el punto débil que tenía que ser atacado. Miró hacia su hermano y con la mirada le señaló el estomago del monstruo. Thomas entendió y dejó de estar en pose de ataque, intentó respirar lentamente a pesar de cansancio, separó las piernas ligeramente para tener buen balance, cerró los ojos y empezó a extender las manos, tenía que usar una de sus tantas tácticas de nivel superior.

Dylan de nuevo corrió hacia Persia, él sería el señuelo. Se dirigió hasta una distancia prudente de Persia, tenía que distraerlo y a la vez entretenerlo pues si detenían a Thomas, Thomas podría morir. Esa era el gran peligro de ese ataque, si el hechicero era distraído con alguno de los _ataques prohibidos_, moría.

Empezó con sus ataques. Como la vez anterior empezó a tirar bolas de cañón desde el cielo. Sabía que no lo afectaban, pero lo entretenían. Todo iba bien hasta que hubo un momento en el cual en medio del polvo del ataque uno de los brazos de arena se dirigió hasta él, iba a esquivarlo pero se dio cuenta, había arena alrededor de sus pies. No podía moverse. Se desesperó, pero no por él, sino por su hermano.

Entonces, fue golpeado una vez.

Al caer, de inmediato alzó la mirada en dirección al persa con unos ojos ya casi rojos. Se había enojado; pero la preocupación por su hermano, para su suerte, evitó que perdiera el control. Al mirar a Persia un gran conjunto de bolas de cañón, pequeñas y erráticas, cayeron encima de este. Al recuperar ligeramente el sentido trató de ver si había arena en los pies de su hermano. Se asustó, pues logró verla, la arena de Persia justo en ese momento había salido por un pequeño hueco detrás de Thomas, Thomas no se daba cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrado en el hechizo. Dylan estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió un segundo golpe de arena. Pero no lo dejaría así, a pesar de sentir tan duro golpe se atrevió a pasar un pedazo de sus poderes hacia el lado golpeado. Era difícil y doloroso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando Dylan cayó hacia un lado, quizás con algunos huesos rotos, Persia creyó que había ganado, pero de repente frente a sus ojos, el brazo con el cual había atacado se empezó a volver de piedra. Se quedó atónito por un milisegundo, pero se dio cuenta, la arena detrás de Thomas ya era suficiente para crear una estaca y poder atravesarlo. Sonrió para sí.

Dylan apenas si pudo arrodillarse cuando llegó a ver como la arena que había detrás de Thomas tomaba forma de estaca e iba dirección hacia al cuerpo de su hermano.

-Tho…!- Se atrevió a exclamar.

Pero de repente, un conjunto de explosiones ocurrieron, la más grande explosión que hubo fue en el estómago de Persia, el hechizo de Thomas había resultado, ¡Persia había caído por el ataque!, pero una explosión fue en donde su hermano había estado.

-mas…

¿Acaso Thomas también había explotado?

Dylan al ver eso, al creer que su hermano había explotado no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, llorar, y sentirse estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Empezó a golpear el césped que ahí había, se desesperó y solo vio como sus lágrimas caían.

De repente, frente a él, apreció una mano, pero no le iba a hacer daño, esa mano le estaba dando ayuda para que se levantara.

¡Era su hermano!

Al principio creyó que era una ilusión, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Thomas, no lo dudó, su hermano estaba vivo.

Thomas ayudó a levantar a su hermano y Dylan se limpió lo más rápido que pudo las lágrimas.

Ni bien Dylan se levantó, Thomas empezó a examinarlo, había recibido dos golpes, era obvio que tenía fracturas.

-¿Thomas, como es qué…?- preguntó extrañado Dylan

-¿…Sobreviví?

-Si…

-Fue algo complicado. Oye, ¿no te duele algo? Recibiste mucho daño.

-Olvídate de mí Thomas. Dime, ¿qué pasó?

-bueno, recuerdas que había dejado una bomba dragón frente a los bebes para que no lloraran?

Dylan lo recordó.

-Sí.

-Pues, cuando Persia había creado esa estaca gigante, el dragón se dio cuenta de aquello así que voló lo más rápido que pudo para detener el ataque. Ese dragón además de distraer a los bebes. Tenía que protegerlos de la arena. Cuando el dragón sintió la arena cerca, se activo y se dirigió hacia la arena. La explosión no fui yo, fue el dragón.

Dylan realmente no había esperado algo así. Se alegró porque no le hubiera ´pasado nada a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que te hayas preocupado jaja-De repente empezó a decir Thomas, le pareció lindo que su hermano hubiera llorado por eso, al parecer, aún tenía ese lado dulce.- Jaja, que lindo

Dylan entonces, de estar algo asombrado por su hermano, lo recordó, al igual que Scott, era un inmaduro.

-Oye, si crees que realmente me preocupe, es tú problema-miró a su hermano con algo de indiferencia.

-Jajaja- se volvió a burlar su hermano.-Oye, vamos, no te debiste preocupar, ¡soy tu hermano mayor!, créeme que de todas maneras no moriría.-Le dijo tratando de consolarlo, sabía que realmente Dylan había pasado un susto a pesar que ahora estuviera ligeramente enojado.- Uff, hubieras visto el gran aleteo del dragón, ¡parecía mosquito o colibrí! Jajaja- Se burló Thomas.-Vamos Dylan, lo hicimos, vamos a buscar a Scarlett, nos debe una explicación sobre los bebes.-Dijo Thomas feliz ignorando que algo pasaba.

Dylan miró hacia donde había estado Persia, estaba derrotado ¿no?

A pesar de que confiaba en su hermano, sentía que algo malo pasaba.

De repente, entre el humo que quedaba de la explosión, vio como algo se movía.

Entonces lo supo, Persia aún seguía vivo.

-Maldita sea-dijo captando la atención de su hermano mayor.

Entonces miró hacia la canasta y se dio cuenta, un montón de arena salía por el hueco por el cual en algún momento salió arena que intentaría atravesar a Thomas. Trató de correr pero vio como su hermano se le adelantaba. Dylan vio como la arena rápidamente tomaba forma humana ¡era Persia! Lo sabía, Thomas no llegaría. Pero de repente, justo cuando Persia estaba a punto de clavar su mano arenosa en el cuerpo de alguno de los bebes, una cosa negra que parecía un ovalo negro o algo así de lo cual salían rayos de un tono verde apareció. ¡Era Scarlett!

-Nadie…-apareció la chica pelirroja sumamente enojada y mojada desde dentro del agujero-…se atreve a tocar a Scotty!-le gritó mientras cortaba con el cuchillo su espalda. Salió por completo de aquel agujero cayendo muy bruscamente y de nuevo dio una estocada.-Adiós Persia.-le dijo por última vez mientras la arena poco a poco se dispersaba por el aire.

La alumna superó al maestro…idiota-Susurró mientras la arena que quedaba se quemaba a sí misma. Scarlett luego de eso corrió, o gateo, hacia la canasta. Se sentía demasiado débil, quizás había gastado demasiada energía, pero poder ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos, la alegraba tanto…

Por pequeños pedazos de segundo recordó como había logrado salir. El ataque de Aurora la había noqueado, se había desmayado por quien sabía cuantos minutos dentro de su propio ataque, y entonces, en medio de su inconsciencia lo sintió, sus hijos tenían miedo. Reaccionó, pensó en ellos, cogió su daga que flotaba como ella en ese mundo negro, y deseó aparecer frente a sus hijos. Cuando apareció, lo vio, Persia intentaba matar a su bebe. No lo iba permitir y lo impediría. Para su suerte, lo había logrado. Aunque en su mente divagó la idea que Persia había muerte justo antes de que le hubiera clavado la daga. Había sido un golpe de suerte, sus hijos aunque no hubiera llegado, aún así hubieran vivido.

Como la canasta estaba a su lado de inmediato trató de levantarse para ver a sus hijos.

Dylan y Thomas corrieron hacia ella.

-Scotty, Thomy, Dyl…estoy feliz que estén bien-le dijo de inmediato a sus hijos mientras abrazaba débilmente la canasta y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Thomas y Dylan al ver esa escena se enternecieron. La chica vaya que los amaba. No entendían para nada la situación, se sentían engañados por dentro, pero no sabían que pensar, la amaban. Sus pensamientos se nublaban por sus sentimientos.

Thomas y Dylan lo recordaron al oír a otro rayo caer, su hermano, Scott, había perdido el control. Corrieron en dirección a la capilla. Sabían que estaba en problemas o algo así. Luego hablarían con Scarlett de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Dentro de la destruida capilla Scott continuaba atacando a aurora, creía que había perdido a la persona a quien más amaba. No lo sabía que Scarlett estaba viva.

Thomas y Dylan trataron de entrar cuando de repente un rayo cayó cerca de ellos.

-¡Scott, casi nos matas…!-grito ligeramente enojado Thomas.

-Alto Thomas… Scott está demasiado enojado. Al tener un exceso de poder, lo está manifestando hasta el límite… Es demasiado peligroso.

-Debemos detenerlo, ¡podría matarse!

-No, recuerda que ninguno de nosotros morirá… Al menos hoy no…-recordó que solo morirían si es que la persona que estaban destinadas a ellos morían.

-aún así, quizás deberíamos ayudarlo.

-¡Olvídenlo! Esta que hace un buen trabajo. Pronto matará a Aurora-dijo en un tono bajito Scarlett quien a pesar del cansancio había caminado hasta ahí trayendo la canasta donde estaban sus bebes, más calmados pues se sentían seguros con su madre. No lloraban por suerte.

-Pero Scarlett, esto ya es cruel, no debemos hacerlo….-le dijo casi susurrando Thomas, el ver como Scott atacaba de una manera tan fría y horrible a Aurora, le daba algo de pena, su hermano estaba cegado por la ira y a Aurora la estaba derrotando.

-Lo sé… bueno, entonces cógelos, yo me encargó.-Scarlett le dio la canasta de los bebes a Thomas.

Scarlett podía ver desde la puerta como Scott prácticamente había perdido la cordura. Estaba con el corazón roto y temeroso.

Scarlett entonces entró. A diferencia que con Thomas y Dylan, un rayo no cayó, pensó que quizás era porque ella no era humana y no tenía corazón. Con paso firme se dirigió hacia Scott.

Scott había estado atacando con una gran cantidad de rayos a Aurora. Lo rayos se mezclaban con el agua por lo que Aurora no podía defenderse o atacar. Aurora deseaba atacarlo con cualquiera de sus otros poderes pero no podía. Sus otros poderes se habían ido. Ambos lo sabían, el final de la pelea estaba cerca.

-Scott!-gritó Scarlett haciendo que Scott se quedará en shock y que los rayos dejaran de caer, creía que la había perdido, pero ahora podía oír su voz. Se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera bien.

El cielo empezó a aclararse.

Scott aún casi no creyéndolo volteó en dirección a ella. Entonces la vio, con ese vestido de bodas destruido, pero con esa bella sonrisa.

Scott ni bien la vio empezó a correr hacia ella.

Corrió hasta llegar a ella, y entonces la abrazó. Algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar.

-Scarlett…-le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Scott, me alegro que este bien-le dijo de manera dulce estando feliz de sentir su abrazo. Lo amaba después de todo.

Scott al sentirse tan feliz de tenerla, la beso, sorprendiendo a Scarlett y a sus hermanos quienes de inmediato se enojaron y corrieron hacia ambos.

-¡Maldito Scott!-gritó Thomas quien en alguna de las bancas no destruidas dejó a los bebes.

Dylan se ahorró las palabras y ni bien se separaron Scott y Scarlett tiró una patada voladora contra Scott.

-¡Maldita sea Scott! Si te veo cerca de ella, te mató- le dijo un muy enojado Dylan a Scott mientras lo movía de manera nada delicada.

Thomas aprovechó la pelea y se acercó a Scarlett.

-Al parecer hay mucho por explicar… vaya que eres una niña traviesa-le dijo mientras pasaba su dedo por la punta de la nariz haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Scarlett estaba feliz de estar con ellos. Pero lo sabía, esa felicidad desaparecería pronto.

Scarlett se apartó un rato a Thomas, no le dijo nada, solo se acercó hacia Aurora llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos.

-Aurora…- pronunció mientras se acercaba a la mujer que apenas si podía respirar.-Aurora…-caminó tristemente hacia ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla. Podía verlo, eran como un reflejo, hacer cosas desesperadas por amar tanto a alguien solo para perder la cordura.

Aurora trató de pararse pero no podía, sus huesos estaban débiles y ya estaba muy cansada. Lo sabía, era su final.

-A-Aurora…-le dijo viéndole con una cara de tristeza absoluta, cara a cara.

-Si te vas a burlar… no estoy para eso…- le respondió Aurora, sintiendo que moría de rabia. Había sido derrotada.

Scarlett la miró con pena y sin que nadie lo esperase la abrasó.

Scarlett empezó a temblar mientras la abrazaba y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-A-Aurora… tú, a pesar de todo, sigues pensando en una venganza…-le dijo mientras trataba de evitar que la voz se le cortara.-T-Tú y yo…somos iguales…-Le dijo mientras temblaba más y la voz se le cortaba.-Yo… a pesar de todo, sé que eras una buena persona….como yo…- se comparó con ella pues sabía que ambas eran iguales de alguna manera. Le dolía pensar que sus almas estaban rotas.

-Qui…quisiera poder haber sido fuerte… si hubiera luchado por él… quizás yo…-De repente dijo aurora con resignación, no entendía porque de repente empezaba a confesar eso. Quizás era el abraso, no lo sabía ni entendía.

-Al parecer tú y yo somos débiles y no podemos pensar en el futuro…

-Sí, así es-Le dijo Aurora, sintiendo que su alma poco a poco moría.-Ojala tú luches, tienes la fuerza, pero no el espíritu. Lucha por eso que amas…-Le dijo por última vez mientras su cuerpo se volvía como las gotas de lluvia.

-Lo haré…perdón y gracias…. Adiós-le dijo por última vez aún abrazando y llorando.

Aurora se volvió gotas, las cuales, como la lluvia, cayeron al suelo. Había dejado de existir.

Scarlett quería pensar que ella se había resignado a desaparecer porque había sentido en su corazón dulzura, no por el poder de los rayos de Scott. Quiso pensar que lo que la había acabado con ella había sido el poder del amor y comprensión, el saber que alguien la entendía. Esperaba que eso le hubiera permitido descansar. Deseaba que su alma en ese último momento hubiera sentido esa calidez que siempre se le negó.

Se levantó y con lágrimas en la cara, miró hacia los chicos y les sonrió.

Lo sabía, era la última vez que los vería así.

Tenía una sonrisa entre dulce y triste por lo cual los tres jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-Ella es igual a mí…- su sonrisa se había desvanecido y de inmediato bajó el rostro. Se sentía sola y por momentos pensaba que su final iba a ser como el de Aurora. Iba a estar sola por siempre. Lo sabía, su destino no eran ninguno de los chicos. Vivió feliz, pero su final no era ser feliz. Su destino era la soledad, justo como Aurora. Por eso, quizás por eso, en ese último momento le mostró comprensión a aquella mujer solitaria.

La joven pelirroja empezó a caminar hacia ellos. No sabía que vendría. Tenía miedo pues todo iba a acabar.

-Oigan, les debo una explicación…-dijo mientras se detenía.-Este…por donde empiezo…-miró a un lado tratando de pensar que hacer. Lo que venía, vaya que iba a ser largo.

* * *

-Y bueno…. La idea era esa-trataba de explicar nerviosa Scarlett.-Yo…-se puso algo seria.-Yo realmente no podía pensar en matarlos. Los amo, y a ustedes también-dijo Scarlett entre sonrojada y con un temor dentro. Sus manos le temblaban sobre el vestido blanco rasgado.-O-ojala me perdonen. No sé qué hacer… sé que ustedes me odian…yo… les entiendo… A decir verdad no pido que me comprendan, no creo que me vayan a comprender, pero me gustaría que no me odiaran por completo…-se atrevió a decir Scarlett algo asustada y deprimida.

Frente a ellos, los chicos realmente no podían aún creer que su Scarlett había salido con sus otros dos hermanos, que los había engañado para vengarse, y que ahora tenían un hijo, incluyendo claro a los oros dos hijos que la chica tenía. Era mucha información para muy poco tiempo. Scott sintió que un rayo le quemó el cerebro, Thomas sintió que su cerebro explotó en información y Dylan de solo analizar eso sentía como si alguna de sus bolas de cañón le hubiera caída en la cabeza al estilo de un balde de agua fría. Los tres hermanos se sentían demasiado confundidos. Traicionados y confundidos.

-Un momento, entonces nos engañaste… ¡¿a los tres al mismo tiempo?!-preguntó Scott. No quería creer que eso había pasado.

Scarlett asintió.

-¿Realmente te querías vengar de nosotros?-preguntó Thomas tampoco creyéndolo.

Scarlett de nuevo asintió.

-¿Pero… Scarlett, a quien amas realmente?-preguntó de repente Dylan.

Scarlett alzó la mirada, esa era una de las tantas preguntas que temía que hicieran.

-yo…

-Vamos Scarlett, dinos, ¿a quién amas?-preguntó Scott. No sabía si es que lo que había sentido por Scarlett solo había sido un sueño y un juego por parte de ella. Lo angustiaba mucho el pensar eso.

-Yo… aunque suene raro, los amo a los tres-dijo casi en un murmuro o un suspiro.-Pero… sé muy bien que yo no soy la destinada a ustedes.

Dylan lo recordó, los tres cuadros de esas tres chicas con las que estaban destinados a casarse y ser felices.

-Los cuadros…-murmuró.

-Si…-Respondió Scarlett mientras la voz se le cortaba.-Fue lindo…-la voz se oí más cortada y en sus ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas-vivir esta ilusión…-Con su brazo derecho empezó a secarse las lágrimas mientras se paraba y se acercaba a su canasta.-Fue lindo vivir todo lo que pude con ustedes.-Miró a sus bebes, cada uno de ellos se había quedado dormidos. –Pero…es el momento de decir adiós.-Dicho eso cogió la canasta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de los hicos, primero a paso lento, y luego aumentando poco a poco el ritmo.

Los chicos al ver eso se sorprendieron y la empezaron a seguir, tenían que solucionar todo. Sin darse cuenta hicieron lo que Scarlett quería, activaron una trampa. Un conjunto de ramas de rosas blancas aparecieron y los atraparon.

-¡Scarlett espera!-Gritó Thomas.-No quiero realmente que te vayas-le rogó.

-Olvídalo, esas rosas eran parte de los conjuros de hechizos con los que me ayudó Aurora, no saldrán y yo no me detendré. Perdón, los amo, pero sé como esto acaba.-Le respondió y continuó corriendo.

Iba a huir pero de repente los vio, un pequeño dragón explosivo pasó frente a ella. Scarlett se detuvo y miró hacia los chicos. Dylan había hecho que las ramas se esfumaran y ahora ella estaba atrapada.

Apretó los puños y se dejó caer. Miró por última vez a sus bebes. Se habían despertado y ahora alzaban sus pequeños bracitos casi tratando de alcanzarla.

-Lo siento, mami es débil….-les dijo- Ojala que ustedes no sufran lo que Aurora en algún momento dijo.- Les dijo llorando y creyendo que todo se había acabado.

Los tres hermanos llegaron hasta donde estaba ella. No sabían que tenían que hacer. Todo era muy complicado, ella no podía irse, la necesitaban, la amaban, y solo, sin sus poderes, ella no sobreviviría, no era un país, era solo una creación. ¿Y los bebes? No tenían culpa de nada, pero ahora estaban en medio de todo. No sabían que hacer, de alguna manera a pesar de todo querían quedarse con aquella chica pero a la vez lo sabían, sus hermanos la deseaban de igual modo. Entonces, Dylan comenzó a hablar, quizás había una solución a todo eso, pero iba a ser algo muy doloroso.

-Scarlett, a pesar de todo, creo que nosotros tres aún te seguimos amando, ninguno de los tres quiere dejarte o cederte. Si es que tú continuaras viviendo, solo crearías conflictos entre nosotros.-en ese momento Scarlett temió, ¿la matarían?-La única solución que se me ocurre es que dejes de existir, pero lo sé, ni uno de los tres desea eso-dijo mirando a sus hermanos quienes con la mirada afirmaban.- Así que la persona que conocimos, "Scarlett" debe morir. La chica que creamos debe de desaparecer. Pero a la vez, continuar con nosotros...

Scarlett los miró sin saber ni comprender que pasaría.

-Scarlett, desde ahora, la persona que conocimos a de dejar de existir, pero en su lugar…. Habremos de crear a un nuevo ser, ese ser será…la división de mi reino.-Ambos hermanos lo miraron con sorpresa.-Yo te sedo el pedazo sur de mi país y además, te cedo mi nombre. Desde ahora tú serás Irlanda, yo seré "el norte de Irlanda". Tú serás ahora Irlanda y yo como el norte me revelaré ante ti. Me uniré a Gran Bretaña y formaremos un gran reino el cual no te incluirá. Tendrás tierras, serás una persona, no un ente. Todo lo que habías deseado se cumplirá-Terminó de decir el ahora "Norte de Irlanda". Thomas y Scott no podían creerlo, realmente estaba renunciando a tierras solo por ella?

-¡Dylan, no puedes hacer eso!-Protestó Thomas.

-¡Es cierto! Vamos hermano, ¡hay otras soluciones!-Le dijo Scott.

Scarlett solo se quedó callada, no sabía que decir.

-Es lo más justo, todos ganan. Scarlett, no lo hago porque me rinda o algo así, lo hago porque te amo, y espero que ustedes dos-le hablaba a sus hermanos-lo entiendan.-sin más, se fue. Lo demás sus hermanos se las tendrían que arreglar.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere, no podemos hacer nada-dijo Scott rindiéndose, ese era el deseo de Dylan, él era el más listo, quizás sí tenían que cumplir con eso, quizás, como él decía, no había otra mejor opción.

Entonces, se acercó hacia Scarlett. Puso su palma frente al rostro de ella, y cuando ella se atrevió a mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos, sin desearlo realmente, lanzó un hechizo. La chica de inmediato cayó al suelo y los bebes empezaron a llorar.

Thomas al principio se asustó, pero su hermano le habló de inmediato.

-Sólo le borré la memoria… _**ahora ella es Irlanda.**_

* * *

Jaja, espero que lo último no se vea muy dramático o qué sé yo XD.

Gracias por leer -u-


	2. capìtulo 2-5

Ok, caps del 2 al 5, muy chiquitos y siento que están medio fails, va muy rápida la trama y pues, siento que no me expliqué bien, pero, ojala lo lean, no es tanto como el cap 1 XD.

Aquí por cierto saldrán los hijos de Scarlett *-*, tal cual me los imaginé, o bueno, tal cual la Mariel-sempai me ayudo a pensar! XD. Bueno, el primero el hijo de Scott, igualito a Scott; el hijo de thomas, con la personalidad de Scarlett, medio rudo; y al hijo de Dylan, irónicamente sin ninguna de las personalidades de sus padres, me lo imagine medio dulce, aunque tampoco tampoco, osea, con una personalidad mansa, pero cuando se enoja o se pone serio agarra la personalidad de Dylan. Algo así, Mariel me ayudo para con los colores más que todo, si no mal me equivoco, yo les pensé las personalidades, aunque bueno, fue medio conjunto lol, ojala les agraden.

Y, preferí atarme al hecho que sale en global de que los tres kirkland tienen hilos rojos atados a sus meñiques con las hijas de Arthur.

Y eso...

Ojala lean y, me gustan más los dos últimos caps XD

Hetalia es de Hidekazu Himaruya

global es de mi sempai Mariel

ideas raras y demás; mías.

(hecho sin fines de lucro(?))

* * *

Capítulo 2: Conocerse

En algún lado, un chico de cabellos color rojizo y ojos verdes se despertaba.

-¿Ahhh?-Se despertó con un dolor de cuello y un poco de saliva en sus labios. Se la limpio de inmediato y aún con un poco de somnolencia fijó su mirada hacia sus primos. Ian y Saith yacían dormidos. Saith como siempre se había movido demasiado y uno de sus brazos yacía sobre Ian, su pierna estaba sobre él.-chicos…-dijo tratando de levantarlos. No lo logró-chicos…-de nuevo les dijo-…-se le acabó la paciencia en ese momento-¡chicos!

-Ahh!-gritó Saith por el susto.

-!Umh!-dijo Ian quien se despertaba por el griterío.

-¡Maldita sea Wallace! ¡Te dije que nunca me despiertes!-Se quejó Saith quien empezó a mostrarle su puño a Wallace. Saith era un chico demasiado gruñón a veces, y cuando se trataba de despertarse luego de tener un sueño, vaya que se molestaba.

-Ya ya Saith- Le dijo mientras alejaba ese puño peligrosamente cerca de su cara .- Es que, no te despertabas, además, no sé tú pero ocurrió de nuevo, otra vez ese sueño vino a mí.

Saith al oírlo se sorprendió, suspiró y le respondió.

-Si… Yo igual, de nuevo ese tonto sueño.-Terminó por sentenciar.

Ian que estaba a un lado al ser observado por ambos agregó sus palabras.

-Chicos, no son los únicos, al parecer, como la vez anterior, tuvimos el mismo sueño, al mismo tiempo.

-Ya pasó un mes ¿no?

-Sí, y la vez anterior fue también por la misma fecha.

-Oigan, ya es costumbre ¿no?- preguntó Saith.

-¿Quién sabe?-dijeron al unísono Wallace e Ian.

Los tres chicos se levantaron de la cama y empezaron a cambiarse, por suerte en esa pequeña choza alquilada había un espejo y un caño, los tres, luego de pelearse por quien iba a ser el primero en usar tal caño además del baño, se alistaron, buscaron al rentero, le pagaron y como muchas otras veces se fueron.

Wallace, el mayor de los tres primos era un chico idéntico a su padre, tenía el mismo rostro que él, pero su diferencia era su peinado ligeramente distinto. Era mil veces más supersticioso, si podía eso podía ser posible, además, era un tanto más listo y tenía un poder adicional, él podía aparecer rayos de cualquier lado, y podía a la vez crear huecos negros por los cuales podía mandarlos e incluso podía meterse en ellos. Le gustaba mucho ese poder.

El segundo en edad era Llewellyn, era un chico con el color de cabello caoba rojizo y ojos verdes con un ligero tono celeste casi imperceptible, mismo color que los de su padre. De cariño le decían Saith, pues su segundo nombre era Saith, además, como su nombre era "siete" en galés, lo veían casi como amuleto, aunque él siempre alegaría que el siete era más número de mala suerte que de buena, siempre hablaba de los 7 pecados capitales y que por eso, el siete de su nombre era más una maldición que bendición, le gustaba decirle eso a sus primos, le encantaba jugar con eso, sus primos por supersticiosos a veces le temían, el problema era que no importaba que pasara siempre que no estaba él ocurrían desgracias que irónicamente Llewellyn había iniciado. Él, a diferencia de su padre era un chico un poco más gruñón, siempre se había caracterizado por ser el más faltoso, y a veces flojo, de entre sus primos. Su poder era que si es que deseaba podía hacer aparecer bombas por donde quiera, además de crear fuego. Se veía como alguien fuerte y poderoso; gran ventaja para él, estaba feliz por superar a su padre. Otra cosa que había de caracterizarlo era que realmente no le agradaba su padre, era demasiado dulce, no entendía como un hombre podía ser así, es decir, ¡parecía chica! Él, según él mismo, necesitaba a un real hombre como ejemplo. Por eso, tenía sus ideales metidos en el mismo y un dicho de que no podría respetarlo jamás. Era malo con su padre, pero en el fondo aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, lo quería.

Y el menor era Ian, era un chico pelirrojo, quizás no tan pelirrojo como su primo Wallace, tenía un tono amarillento como su padre, pero era pelirrojo a fin de cuentas. Él, a diferencia de sus primos, era un poco más amable, siempre había mostrado comprensión hacia con todos, no mostraba esa seriedad de su padre. Incluso, a veces le había tenido algo de miedo, sabía que su actitud era muy severa, por lo cual, de alguna u otra manera eso había contribuido a su tímida personalidad, además de ser el menor de absolutamente toda su familia. sus poderes eran raros, muy variados, dominaba casi cualquier cosa, creía que quizás podía darle algo como vida a los elementos que viera, pues podía controlar y hacer que se muevan las cosas alrededor de él a voluntad. su poder era su misterio.

-Ahhh-bostezó Saith- que tonto eres Wallace. ¿Quién te dijo que me despertaras?- le dijo con un puchero-¿le hubieras hablado a Ian primero sobre el sueño, no a mí. ¡Que necesidad la tuya por despertarme casi de madrugada!

-si si….- lo ignoraba- pero vamos, ¡recuerda que esto nos incumbe a los tres!

-Él tiene razón Saith, somos primos con ese tonto embrujo del mismo sueño, estamos conectados, por lo que tenemos que hablarlo o si no, pues nunca sabremos quién nos hechizó.

-Si si-Dijo Saith sin querer oírlo, se adelantó en su camino.

Los tres primos, que sentían que eran más hermanos que primos, habían tenido sueños durante muchos años. Ninguno lo había comentado hasta hace mucho tiempo.

Los tres empezaron a pensar en como había empezado ese "hechizo", desde que tenían memoria habían tenido el mismo sueño, el mismo día, y siempre, los mismo hechos. En sus sueños, una mujer pelirroja era la personaje principal, querían siempre recordar todo el sueño, pero nunca podían, al despertarse el sueño se esfumaba y nunca recordaban nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de peleas, ninguno podía creer que sus padres pudieran luchar así. Escocia, Gales y Norte de Irlanda luchaban por aquella chica con dos personas, una bruja y su secuaz. Lo poco que recordaban era el final, cuando Escocia posaba su mano cerca de la cabeza de chica y aquella chica se desmayaba. Ellos siempre habían creído que aquella chica había muerto, por lo cual, la duda de que si ese sueño era real o no perduraba. Durante años los tres se habían dedicado a buscarla, aunque también, les gustaba pensar que eran también unas "vacaciones" de sus padres. Habían huido de sus padres al no tener una real respuesta a ese sueño. ¿Qué pasaba?, si tenían un sueño los tres al mismo tiempo, entonces ¿no era eso un hechizo? Los que estaban "embrujados" buscaban a aquella chica de sus sueños y buscaban el modo de recordar su rostro.

Sólo Wallace la recordaba bien, pero cuando trataba de describirla, le era difícil, su imagen se iba, solo en la noche cuando dormía, podía verla, esa sonrisa dulce, la veía con el vientre algo abultado, estaba embarazada. Por todos sus sueños, a pesar de no querer admitirlo frente a sus primos, se ponía a desear que ella fuera su madre, aunque en su mente siempre vagaba la idea de que quizás era su niñera o algo así, y que quizás por traicionar a su padre y a sus tíos, había sido asesinada. No lo sabía, no estaba seguro, pero por ahí iban sus pensamientos. Los tres tenían esa misma idea.

_No tener el recuerdo de una madre_

Si es que Wallace lograba recordar su rostro, Saith podía recordar su voz. Recordaba que ella le decía Thomy. Era obvio que se refería a su padre cuando lo nombraba. E igualmente les decía a sus primos Scotty y Dyl.

_Solamente tener el recuerdo de una niñera_

Por su parte Ian no podía recordar nada. Era el menor, esperaba que por eso no la recordara. Realmente deseaba poder verla, aunque sea una sola vez en su vida.

_O no tener ningún recuerdo._

-Ohh, ¡un gato negro!-gritó Saith mientras lo veía fascinado en medio de toda la niebla que poblaba el lugar. Él amaba a todo signo de mala suerte, eran como él, no aceptado y arcano. Su vida había sido siempre eso, ser ocultado y negado solo para que su padre no estuviera en problemas. Por eso, cuando Wallace había dado la idea de fugarse y buscar a aquella bruja que los hechizó con ese sueño, preguntar el porque de los sueños y a la vez, encontrar a esa mujer o al menos su cadáver. Y claro, _poder preguntarle a su espíritu quiénes eran sus madres_. No lo dudó y al primer segundo se fue con ellos.

-Diablos, se metió en nuestro camino, mejor vallamos por otro lado ¿si?-Dijo Ian.

-Tiene razón, vámonos-dijo Wallace quien no quería tener mala suerte.

-Pfff, por favor-se rió Saith.- ¡Aidan!-Gritó con su típico "grito de guerra". Aidan era el nombre de un santo que significaba "pequeño fuego". Desde que era niño siempre le había gustado decir esa frase en todos sus ataques.

-¡No Saith!-gritaron sus dos primos. Pero era tarde, al milisegundo una gran explosión había ocurrido.

Al dispersarse el polvo y humo Saith logró ver la ropa de sus primos por completo negra, el cabello afectado por la explosión y por último, al gato negro irse por otro lado.

-Maldita sea Saith, ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!-Le gritó Wallace.

-Diablos, nos meterás en problemas…-se resigno a suspirar Ian.

-Por favor, esto no es nada, ¿se acuerdan lo que pasó el Londres?

-¡No nos lo recuerdes!-Le gritaron Wallace e Ian.

-Ok ok, si no quieren, no es mi problema maricas.-Wallace estaba a punto de replicarle que no insultara pero de repente oyó sirenas, era la policía.

-Diablos, ¡huyamos!-Gritó Wallace.

-¡¿Sabes que siempre que nos vamos de un pueblo pasa esto?!-Repicó Ian cansado de todo lo que pasaba, era típico que al irse de algún lugar, todo terminara en una explosión, cortesía de Saith.

-¿Pero vamos, a poco no es el gran final que merece un pueblo al perdernos? Jajaja-dijo Saith corriendo mientras a la vez se reía.

Luego de muchos minutos de correr se cansaron y pararon, habían llegado a un campo de cosecha, la policía nunca los vio, pero aún así se habían atrevido a correr mucho más de lo imaginable.

-¡Tonto Llewellyn!-Gritó Wallace mientras le daba un coscorrón.-Mira que siempre nos metes en líos-lo sacudió lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que el otro se mareara.

-Ja, pero no me dirás que no fue divertido-le decía Saith algo mareado.

-Oigan chicos, mejor olvídenlo y vámonos, recuerden que nuestra anterior pista nos llevaba aquí, a Irlanda. Busquemos esa capilla, ha de estar cerca, recuerden que en la biblioteca de Londres estaba esa imagen, era idéntica.

-si…supongo que tienes razón-dijo Wallace quien dejó de sacudir a su primo y lo soltó.

-Bueno, creo que sí, tienes razón, apurémonos- dijo Saith quien de inmediato empezó la marcha.

Los tres primos empezaron a caminar, buscaban aquel lugar de sus sueños. En Londres habían encontrado la pista, en una de sus bibliotecas la habían encontrado, una imagen de ese lugar, de esa capilla, de ese lugar de sueño; tomada en foto cuando la cámara apenas si se había inventado. Caminaron un rato más cuando de repente pasaron gente con algunos rebaños de ovejas.

-¡Oye mira Ian!-dijo Saith-¿A poco no es como lo que nos decía tu papá?

-¿umh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues ya sabes, eso de que él tenía esas competencias con su hermana Scarlett.

-Ah… te refieres a eso… ¡sí, en verdad, el ver todas estas ovejas me hace pensar en eso! jeje.

Wallace recordó un poco toda esa historia, siempre sus padres le habían contado sobre todo lo que hicieron de jovenes, una de sus historia favoritas siempre había sido la famosa "pelea de ovejas". Era un juego simple, El papá de Ian, su tío Dylan, junto con su tía Scarlett peleaban de jóvenes, según su padre, cuando desataban sus poderes, usaban lo que estuviera a la mano para pelearse. Una vez se habían peleado en un gran campo lleno de ovejas, esa vez, a las ovejas que encontraban las convertían en piedra y se las lanzaban. Siempre peleaban por ver quien era el mejor irlandés, y siempre quedaban en empate ...o la chica ganaba.

-¿Te imaginas? No puedo pensar en el tío Dylan furioso y jugando a tal juego jajaja.

-Y luego ¿se acuerdan como nos decían que ambos tenían que pedir disculpas a los granjeros por la pérdida de sus ovejas? Jajaja papá siempre era el más afectado pues todo ocurría en Gales jajaja.

-Si jaja.-Se rió Ian.

Luego de recordar esos cuentos decidieron tomar un descanso, con sus poderes los tres primos creaban alguna comida que quisieran y comían a gusto. No tenían dinero, por lo cual siempre terminaban haciendo eso. Era eso, o mendigar, pero para su mala suerte, no había gente cerca.

-Ven, vamos pequeño Cadwaladr, vamos, come-le dijo Saith al pequeño dragón que siempre iba en su cuello-Vamos, los pequeños dragones tienen que comer.-Le dijo de manera cariñosa.

Con los dragones siempre mostraba ese lado dulce que con los humanos escondía. Él sentía que solo ellos lo comprendían y llegaban a ver el interior del alma real de la gente. Eran los únicos que tenían el derecho de ver todos sus sentimientos.

-Es increíble que esa cosa no se muera, ¡no come nada!-Dijo Wallace.

-Ya lo sé, vamos Cadwaladr, ¿por el rey? Vamos anda, que te di nombre de rey, vamos, ¿come si?-Le rogó Saith.

El dragón a pesar de no querer, se puso a comer el pedazo de pan que le ofrecía su amo.

-Bien, ¡está comiendo!-dijo con mucha felicidad Saith.

-Vaya, ojala yo tuviera también algo así para cuidar…

-Por favor Ian, tú tienes leprechauns, y yo tengo a la hija de Nessi. Vamos, no estamos solos.

-Sí, quizás, pero recuerda que no son como mascotas, son amigos, pequeñas personitas con su propia vida.

-Hey, Cadwaladr no es mascota, ¡es amigo!

-si si.

-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Tuviste mucho miedo que tu "mini-nessi" no quisiera acompañarte?-le dijo en forma de desafío Saith.

-Saith, tu y yo sabemos que necesitaba agua y pues no veo suficiente agua por aquí para que viviera tranquila ¿no?- le gritó mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Aún así, si la querías tanto debiste de crear en uno de tus agujeros negros un lago y así poder mantener sus ansias de nadar.

-Ya te dije, eso no es vida… La pobre se hubiera muerto de ansiedad o algo así.

-Si si…como digas señor.

-Ah… ¡¿Cuándo dejaras de ser un inmaduro?!

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿inmaduro yo? Vamos, pues te demostraré cuan inmaduro soy.- De inmediato se paro e hizo aparecer pequeños dragones de fuego cerca de él.

-¿A si? Pues quiero verlo.-Wallace también se levantó y el cielo de inmediato se puso más negro de lo que etsaba.

Ian poco a poco se aburrió de sus absurdas peleas, era típico que por alguna razón tonta ellos se terminaran peleando. Se puso a ver su collar de moneda de oro que le habían regalado los leprechauns y se puso a pensar que quizás él era el más maduro de los tres.

Entre las explosiones y los rayos, solo se resignó y suspiro. A veces lo aburrían.

Entonces, se dio cuenta, un ave fénix se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Oigan chicos.-Los dos primos dejaron de pelearse y miraron en dirección hacia donde miraba su primo menor-¿es un fénix?

Los tres chicos solo vieron a tal ave volar hasta ellos. Ian dejo que el ave se posara sobre su brazo derecho y lo miró, tenía un mensaje en una pequeña capsula amarrada a su lomo. Se lo quitó, y de inmediato, el ave voló en dirección opuesta a ellos.

-¿Y qué dice Ian?-preguntó Saith.

-No lo sé, vengan-les llamó Ian y los tres empezaron a leer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, no podían creerlo, la carta cayó de las manos de Ian. Su rostro era el más afectado de los tres.

La carta había sido solo una invitación, pero el suceso que iba a suceder era algo demasiado grande, ¡era imposible que eso sucediera!

-Nuestros padres se casan...-Sentenció casi en un susurro Wallace mientras Saith sentía miedo en su corazón e Ian sentía el más grande susto de su vida, el horror se veía en su mirada.

* * *

Luego de un viaje hacia el norte de Irlanda, ya pasado un mes, los tres chicos llegaron a su destino.

-No puedo creer que hayamos llegado-dijo en un susurro Saith.- ¡Esto es absurdo!-gritó en voz baja.

-Lo mejor es seguir, la casa está cerca-Dijo Ian algo deprimido.

Los tres chicos continuaron con su camino. Mientras pasaban por las calles de la ciudad de Belfast, capital de norte de Irlanda, a cada uno de los chicos se les revolvían algunos recuerdos.

Los tres chicos desde muy pequeños habían sido cuidados por nanas o mujeres desconocidas. Siempre había en sus recuerdos algunas mujeres. Los cuidaban y de alguna manera los querían. Quizás algún rostro se había vuelto más significativo y querido que otro, pero siempre todo acababa igual. Aquellas mujeres se iban. No importaba cuanto quisieran a alguna, aquella persona siempre terminaría lejos de ellos con el paso del tiempo. Cada uno tuvo su preferida, pero al final, no valía la pena encariñarse pues todas se iban o en casos más drásticos, morían. Luego de pensarlo mucho, los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión hacía mucho tiempo; eran como los juguetes, las niñeras y mayordomos siempre fueron como juguetes, un juguete se rompía o se perdía y entonces, se lo reemplazaba. Ninguna chica duraba mucho, o moría o era despedida luego de un tiempo. Se notaba que sus padres no entendían que querían una especie de constancia con alguna de esas mujeres, querían que alguna de esas personas fuera como "un reemplazo" a la madre que nunca tuvieron sin saber si quiera el porqué. Les recordaba todo eso a su primera niñera. A la mujer pelirroja de sus sueños.

En medio de la lluvia, los tres hermanos empezaron a recordar algunas cosas.

Ian empezó a recordar a una de sus tantas niñeras. Era una chica muy amable, pero si se portaba mal, de inmediato lo castigaba. Recordó que un día cuando habían decidido, por decisión del menor, limpiar el gran sótano, la biblioteca que había en su casa. Recordó que ese día habían encontrado unos tres cuadros. Eran tres mujeres muy bellas las que estaban pintadas. Su papa le había prohibido el ir al sótano, él creyó que quizás era porque le avergonzaban esas pinturas así que de manera inocente le pidió a su nana que le ayudara a subirlas. Fue un error, pues su padre al verlas se enojo mucho, y no se enojó con él, fue con aquella chica. Nunca más la vio. Al no entender el porqué de su enojo, y el porqué la despedía a ella si él era el que había sacado las pinturas, se juró buscar una explicación a todo, y a nunca confiar en su padre. Todo había sido solo un dulce gesto por parte de él, pero su padre no quiso oír explicación alguna. Lo que él nunca se dio cuenta fue del gesto dolido que había en rostro de su padre por pensar en el amor, temía sufrir de nuevo, y esas pinturas le recordaban a una persona que estaba viva y muerta a la vez.

Llewellyn también empezó a recordar algunas cosas, de alguna manera el volver a ver a su padre lo perturbaba. Su dragón al sentir su inseguridad se acurrucó mejor en su cuello. Al sentir eso sonrió y recordó como lo había obtenido. Ese dragón fue un regalo, su padre al ver como él quería tanto a Gochi un día en uno de sus tantos cumpleaños se lo dio como una sorpresa. Al principio estaba muy feliz, era un dragón sumamente bello. Sus alas era de un color verde al igual que su cuerpo, pero la cabeza y la cola tenían un bello color azul, de alguna manera era como sus ojos y los de su padre. Durante muchos años ese dragón fue su mejor amigo, al principio recibió el nombre "Newyd", al igual que Gochi recibía su nombre por Rojo, su dragón lo recibía por verde "gwyrdd" y celeste "nefol". El nombre le había gustado pues también significaba algo como congelado y ese nombre sentía que le quedaba al dragón, pues además de los colores, tiraba hielo. Era el opuesto a Gochi, el era fuego, su dragón hielo. Podía contar siempre con él, si sus primos no estaban podía jugar con él. Entonces, recordó lo que pasó un día, el día en que le perdió el respeto a su padre. Empezó a pensar en ese día, era un día lluvioso, su niñera y él estaban dibujando. Recordó que aquella chica siempre había sido algo problemática, se desesperaba a veces por alguna tontería, pero siempre se atrevía a mostrarle una sonrisa. Sin quererlo se había robado su corazón, él se había enamorado de ella. Recordó que ese día lluvioso ambos empezaron a hablar de mitología, amaba hacer eso pues él a diferencia de ella podía ver a todos esos seres y decirle que opinaban realmente, la chica siempre había creído que era una ilusión de la pequeña mente de aquel lindo niño, le gustaba oir todo lo que él le decía, era muy imaginativo. Entonces, en aquel día frío le dijo que había una manera de viera a los seres mágicos como él, la llevo a la biblioteca de su padre, y ahí, de entre los tantos libros buscó el hechizo. En galés, empezó a recitar un hechizo.

Nunca logró culminarlo pues el hechizo salió mal, el círculo de luz que había creado bajo los pies de la chica se la había tragado.

Todo al principio estaba saliendo bien, el círculo de sal que había hecho alrededor de la chica empezó a brillar, sabía que simplemente una luz saldría, se posaría sobre los ojos de ella y entonces, podría ver también seres mágicos. Pero entonces, una palabra errónea… . De repente, del círculo salió algo de color negro y la atrapó. Era como una sombra o quién sabía que era. Nunca más la chica salió, entre sus lágrimas y gritos se quedó atónito y en shock cuando el círculo de luz se la tragó. Ese día, cuando su padre llegó, le rogó que la trajera, que algo había salido mal, que quizás había desobedecido sus órdenes de usar magia frente a los humanos, pero que por favor no la dejara morir y que se la devolviera. Lo último que recordaba de ese hecho era como su padre le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía "tengo trabajo, perdón". Ese día juró nunca más mostrarle cariño a alguien, si quería a alguien, le pasaría algo así. La gente con poderes no podía amar a alguien, la magia se la quitaría. Ese día también su dragón dejo de comer, sentía esa sensación de soledad y tristeza de su amo.

Llewellyn ni por un momento pensó en que su padre se preocupaba demasiado por la situación, que si es que liberaba a aquella chica, si es que continuaba viva, ella se atrevería a decirle al mundo sobre sus poderes, él mundo no debía saber aún sobre eso, no estaban listos. Y aunque se sintiera mal por aquella pobre joven, no podía realmente hacer algo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasó el hechizo. Podía borrarle la memoria si es que deseaba, pero era probable que nunca la pudiera sacar de aquel hechizo. Era imposible. Se lamentaba, pero no podía hacer nada. Se lamentó por siempre por no poder hacer nada.

Por último, la última persona que se perdía entre sus pensamientos en esa ciudad lluviosa era Wallace. Durante mucho tiempo había temido el volver a ver a su padre. Recordó el porqué había desde hace mucho tomado la decisión de irse de casa. Muchos años antes, cuando aún era un niño, empezó a tener un sueño, el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba cada mes. Recordó como fue su primera vez, se había despertado sudando, muy asustado y sin saber que hacer, corrió en pijama hacia el lago Ness. En la orilla empezó a tirar algunas piedras. No estaba seguro de que podía hacer, era un sueño muy vívido y no sabía si comentarlo con su padre, esperaba a que Nessi llegara para poder recorrer el lago en su lomo, aprovechando la niebla lo harían, así quizás se despejaría su mente. Entonces, en la orilla conoció a un joven, era como dos años mayor que él. El chico al verlo le preguntó que pasaba y desde ese día siempre se veían. De alguna manera se volvieron como hermanos. Él lo veía como una figura a seguir, justo como un hermano. Pasaron algunos años y esa persona creció mucho, a diferencia de él que no había crecido más que en apariencia unos meses. Entonces, un día, una guerra llegó. Los escoceses no tenían nada que hacer en esa tonta guerra, pero como albergaba a todos los países del mundo, no había opción. Wallace al enterarse de aquello le rogó a su padre que no lo hiciera, que convenciera a su hermano Arthur a no entrar en esa guerra. Pero nada sirvió ¿Acaso su padre no tenía corazón? Lo último que recordó de aquel chico fue como se despedía de aquella chica que amaba, aún estando la chica embarazada, le dijo adiós por última vez a esa persona y al hijo que nunca conocería. Al año siguiente le llegó la noticia de la muerte del chico. Nunca perdonó a su padre por haber destruido esa familia. No llegó a entender, o no quiso pensar en que su padre lo hacía para proteger a su propia familia.

La lluvia se detuvo para su felicidad.

Los tres chicos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la un tanto alejada mansión de Norte de Irlanda.

-Bien…-Saith empujó a su primo hacia la puerta de la reja de la mansión.-Es tu papá, tú empieza-le dijo fastidiándolo y temblando sin querer.

Ian suspiró sin saber que hacer, no quería entrar nada, odiaba de alguna manera a su padre por tal extraña noticia y no estaba seguro que hacer.

-Saben, mejor olvídenlo, yo tocaré el timbre ¿bien?

-si.- dijeron los dos primos a Wallace. Se sentían demasiado nerviosos. Al principio Wallace iba decidido, pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros, le entró la duda, su padre estaría ahí, no quería verlo, tenía algo de pánico. Sus primos no le decían nada pues tampoco querían entrar.

De repente, sin que se lo esperaran, las puertas de la enorme reja se abrieron. Los tres chicos sin querer empezaron a temblar.

Wallace tomó valor y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, el segundo en armarse de valor fue Ian. Saith no tenía el real coraje para entrar, solo se quedó ahí.

-Saith,¿ qué pasa?-preguntó Ian.

-ehh… ¿yo? Nooo, nada pues, solamente, eh …admiro el jardín tuyo jajaja-Le respondió.

-¡Vamos Saith! No es momento de estos juegos inútiles, tenemos que ver que pasa, ya sabes, esos tres, ¿casados…?-Le dijo Wallace, recordándole que ese día conocerían a esas tres personas que serían las esposas de sus padres.

-ahhh-suspiró-Bueno, si insistes…-le respondió haciendo un puchero.

Los tres chicos entraron a la gran mansión, en ese lugar también sería la boda.

-Bueno, aquí estamos-dijo de manera nervioso Wallace.

-Sí, ya lo veo-dijo Saith riéndose de manera nerviosa

-Vamos chicos, terminemos esto-Les dijo para su sorpresa el menor de ellos.

Los tres chicos continuaron hasta llegar al comedor. Ahí, en ese lugar los vieron, eran sus padres.

-hola papá-se atrevió a decir Ian. De inmediato, los padres fueron en su dirección, pero de inmediato Wallace les habló.

-Papá, tíos, sólo estamos aquí por lo de la carta, dígannos, ¿Realmente se casan?

Los tres padres se sorprendieron, vaya que fueron al grano, y pesar de que los habían extrañado y que aunque sea querían por mínimo un abrazo, sabían que ellos ya eran jóvenes y que tenían sus propios asuntos.

-Sí-dijo con valor Scott, le era difícil decirle algo tan directo a su hijo.

Por un momento el cuarto se llenó de una atmósfera pesada y un silencio los albergó. Thomas estaba a punto de decir algo pero de repente su hijo lo detuvo.

Saith se dirigió hasta su atónito primo mayor y lo empezó a jalonear como un niño.

-¡Wa-Wallace!

-¡Sa-Saith!

-Wallace, papi se casa-dijo casi lloriqueando.

-Ya lo sé, el mío también- Le dijo a la vez lloriqueando

-Ahhh!-empezaron a decir los chicos imitando un lamento, haciendo que sus padres se avergonzaran, a pesar de los años fuera de casa, eran los mismos niños de 16 años que se habían fugado, quizás aparentaban ahora 18 y 17, pero eran iguales, o incluso, parecían de menor edad, parecían niños pequeños, no habían cambiado mucho para su alivio.

-chicos, ¡no se comporten como niños!-De repente les dijo Ian haciendo que se separaran.-Vamos, es momento de ponerse serios.

-Ok- dijeron los dos primos con caras llorosas.

-Papá, nosotros solo vinimos para que nos aclaren eso lo de su boda, solo dígannos que pasa, quienes son las tres chicas y listo, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

-te refieres a buscar a esa que les "hechizó"-Preguntó Scott moviendo sus dedos al decir la palabra en comillas.

-Sí-respondió Wallace un poco incómodo.

-chicos, ya les dijimos que no existe tal hechizo, por alguna razón que no entendemos ustedes pueden compartir sueños, esa búsqueda es inútil. Se lo dijimos hace muchos años, y se lo volvemos a decir hora.-Les dijo de manea comprensiva Thomas. Quería que su hijo y sus sobrinos se quedaran con ellos, los querían y los extrañaban mucho.

Los tres chicos sabían que era una mentira, a pesar que sus padres los intentaran convencer, era mentira. Era imposible que sin algún hechizo compartieran ese raro lazo. Habían cosas muy extrañas, además no solo buscaban a esa bruja, sino que también deseaban encontrar a sus madres. Deseaban que aunque estuviera muerta, pudieran encontrar sus cadáveres, ver que en algún momento tuvieron cada uno una madre que los amó.

-olvídalo Thomas, son tercos, lo heredaron-Ian se refería a Scarlett.- Mejor presentémoslas.

Los tres padres se dirigieron hacia la habitación continua, tenían algo de miedo, pero debían de mostrarles a sus hijos a aquellas personas destinadas a ellos. Y a pesar que deseaban abrazarlos, pues sabían que esos chicos tenían su orgullo, no lo dejarían.

Mientras los tres chicos entraban, empezaron a oír algunas voces.

-Calma Amanda, ya van entrar en cualquier momento.

-Pero Alison, es que, esto me complica la vida…

-Chicas, vamos, mostremos madurez ¿ok?

-si si-Dijo Amanda algo enojada pero con mucha inseguridad en su corazón.

Las personas entraron en la habitación. Adentro tres hermanas estaban.

Las tres hermanas miraron a aquellos jóvenes.

-¡Good afternoon!-De inmediato gritó Alison. Quería mostrarles a los tres chicos confianza.

-Calma Alison.-Le dijo su hermana quien se paró y se dirigió hacia Ian. Al estar cerca de él lo examinó, era idéntico a Dylan y a Scarlett. Le extendió la mano a modo de saludo. Ian al verla, no pudo creerlo, esa chica era… era… . De inmediato apartó la mano de la chica y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Padre… esto es asqueroso-Dijo antes de irse. Sus dos primos sentían algo parecido, se sentían horribles y preocupados a la vez por el menor.

-Creo que nos quitó las palabras de la boca-dijo Saith antes de irse.

-Papá... ¿realmente tú…?-Se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta Wallace antes de salir.

Los tres chicos no esperaban eso.

-¡Hey! ¡Ian, deja de correr!-Gritó Saith quien perseguía corriendo a su primo.

Wallace se separó de ellos y se dirigió al jardín y se sentó bajo un árbol. Trató de pensar un poco en todo.

Había empezado a llover, no sabía si su tío estaba triste o algo así, quiso ignorar todo eso y pensar ¡¿cómo era posible que sus tíos y su padre se hubieran enamorado de sus sobrinas?! La idea lo dejaba confundido y alteraba más sus pensamientos sobre su padre.-Recordó las cosas que había pasado con él, desde que era niño hasta que se fue. No podía creer que su padre se estuviera casando con una de las hijas de su hermano Arthur. Recordaba que siempre de alguna manera le había dicho que los ingleses eran crueles. Su mismo nombre, Wallace, se lo recordaba, y como era posible que ahora se casara con alguien así, pero el problema no era en tanto que fuera inglesa, el problema era que eran ¡familia! Se sintió mal, nunca antes pensó que ese tipo de cosas pasaran.

Estaba mirando hacia el suelo con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho cuando sintió como las gotas dejaban de caerle. Miró de frente, aún llovía; entonces miró hacia su izquierda y la vio, era la prometida de su padre, tenía un paraguas.

-Haló-Le dijo la chica.

-No insultes el escocés idiota…-le dijo Wallace. Quería irse, pero entonces la chica se sentó a su lado y empezó a charlar con él debajo de ese paraguas.

-Oye, sé que no me conoces y puedes estar enojado conmigo, pero si es que me das la oportunidad yo….

-No creas que lo haré…. Si es que crees que me atreveré a darte una estúpida oportunidad, te equivocas. Se nota que aún eres una niña.-Le miró enojado.

-ahh-suspiró.-Ya veo…, pero, a pesar de todo, quiero que lo sepas, amo a Scott, no importa que digas tú o mi madre. Ojalá que cuando nazca mi bebe, te atrevas a visitarlo.

-¿Ah?-La miró, o más bien, miró hacia su vientre. Se veía normal, pero dudó y entonces le pregunto.- ¿Estás embarazada?-Terminó por preguntar.

-Sí-le dijo Alison feliz.

En otro lado, Saith por fin detenía a su primo, habían corrido quien ya sabe cuantas calles.

-Ian, ¡que tonto!-le replicó Saith.

Ian solo apretó las manos enojado y triste ¿su padre se había atrevido a meterse con aquella chica? ¿Con un familiar? ¿Con alguien menor incluso que él? Pero, en parte lo sabía, recordaba aún las pinturas del sótano de la casa de su padre. Se sintió mal, él siempre había creído que esas pinturas solo predecían la llegada de las hijas de Arthur, no que aquellas chicas iban a ser las esposas de su padre y tíos.

-Oye… sé que te pone triste el pensar en que se casan, más aún con un familiar y eso… Pero,. Somos primos ¡al diablo sus vidas! Lo que importa es que por fin pues nos dejaran de fastidiar y eso, que se ocupen de esas tipas-dijo tipas por no insultar.- ¡somos libres!-Gritó con felicidad Saith tratando de buscarle un lado bueno a todo.

-Es que… no te diste cuenta ¿no?-preguntó Ian con la cara llorosa a su primo.

-¿Ah…?

-Las tres chicas estaban embarazadas…-Le dijo Ian con una mirada triste.

Saith abrió cuanto pudo los ojos por la sorpresa y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Ser y no ser

-Ahhh-Se levantó en un gran bostezo.

Se levanto y recordó, ¡ese día sus tres hermanitos se casaban! Se alegró por ellos, corrió al baño, se cambió, se peinó y empezó con los arreglos para el regalo.

Llamó a su jefe y le dijo que ese día se lo autodejaba como libre. Alegó que no la necesitaban, que si es que pasaba algo sumamente urgente volvía, pero que hasta ese momento no la fastidiaran.

Empezó a buscar su vestido. Era un vestido coqueto, azul y algo brillante. Era bello, con pequeñas tiras, y cortado en la parte derecha, pensó que estaba lista para la acción y empezó a reírse.

Empezó a recordar como con sus hermanos se había divertido de niña. Era algo triste el pensar que se casaban. Entonces, lo pensó, su edad era mayor, pero a la vez, nunca se había enamorado. Empezó a hacer pucheros y a jugar frente a los espejos. A modelar y a juguetear. Le gustaba pensar en su juventud aún presente. Empezó a reírse, le hacía gracias todo eso.

-Se casan. Bien chicos-susurró Scarlett mientras sonreía de felicidad.

Se metió al jet privado y al pasar los minutos llegó.

Ella siempre había querido organizar algún tipo de festividad así, una boda era algo único, más aún si era la de un país.

Llegó al aeropuerto, se metió en su limosina y luego de unos minutos llegó a la casa de su hermano, Ian.

Caminó por toda la mansión y empezó a examinarla, vaya que era igual de hermoso. Al continuar caminando por ese lugar vio un gran destrozo, y no sólo era uno, ¡eran muchos! Se extrañó pero continuó con su camino, ya luego le replicaría a Dylan.

-Bien, ¡llegó por quien lloraban!-dijo mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaban las tres parejas.

-Oh, ¡hola Scarlett!- sonrió Alison y se dirigió a ella para saludarle. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le empezó a hacer un montón de preguntas mientras le decía que se veía muy bonita como siempre.

Scarlett esperaba ver el avance de sus hermanos. Para su desgracia no sentía que hubiera mucho avance, faltaban rosas, bocadillos y demás. Scarlett al ver todo eso pensó en que vaya que sus hermanos la necesitaban más de lo que ella creía.

El tiempo pasó y cuando por fin los cuatro "hermanos" estuvieron a solas, Scott, Thomas y Dylan la reprocharon.

-Scarlett, ¿Qué te dijimos de venir?-Empezó con el reproche Scott.

-Cierto, hermana, te dijimos que no lo hicieras…-Le replicó Thomas.

-Scarlett…-Se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada Dylan.

-Ahhh, es increíble que me traten como niña ¡yo soy la mayor! Vamos, ¡¿Qué hay de malo en que su hermanita les ayude en los preparativos?! Malditos, primero oculto sus cochinada con sus sobrinas, y luego no quieren ayuda, no sé pasen…-Les dijo Scarlett entre enojada y haciendo un puchero.

-Scarlett, vamos, es nuestro deseo, y lo debes respetar.-Le dijo por último Scott.

-Umh…-luego de unos segundos de pensar, Scarlett tuvo una idea.-¡Esta bien! Entiendo, si no quieren que esta vieja venga, ok-dijo de manera dramática- Pero, luego no me acusen si no reciben sus súper irlandeses regalos-le dijo giñando un ojo y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir los miró.-Suerte-Les dijo y les sonrió solo para luego salir por la puerta.

Vaya que no le gustaba como sus hermanos no la querían ver ahí "por miedo a que ella lo arruinará". ¡Ella no haría algo así! ¡Nunca lo hacía!-De repente empezó a pensar en como se embriagaba, era tan ebria a veces…. Por alguna razón pensó en que quizás sus hermanos tenían una razón comprensible para ello.., pero aún así, era injusto.

Pasaron horas en las cuales ella anduvo divagando de bar en bar, no tomaba nada, pero pasaba el rato riendo con cualquier chico y bromeando.

Y entonces, al ver la hora, se apresuró y salió corriendo del bar. Le hizo una broma a todos los chicos de ese lugar diciendo que al igual que una doncella, tenía que partir y alejarse de amado, pero que no se preocuparan, ella volvería. Esa era su diferencia frente a una tonta doncella. Se fue dando un beso volado y se dirigió a su destino.

Al pasar los minutos la vio, la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Sabía que en la entrada habían guardias, pero a los costados, por la altura de las paredes, no había seguridad, quizás cámaras, pero de ahí nada más.

Corrió sin importarle la altura, hizo crecer unas ramas en sus pies y al saltar, calló de puntas al estilo de una gimnasta. Se alegró que los tacos de sus zapatos no se rompieran.

Lo había logrado, ¡había entrado en la mansión!

Se limpió el polvo que quizás podía tener y comenzó a correr hacia una de las ventanas. Miró hacia todos lados y entonces entró por una ventana abierta. Al llegar perdió el balance y cayó, se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo el cabello su vestido y de inmediato empezó a sonreír como nunca. Estaba perfecta como siempre.

Empezó a caminar por entre los salones de la gran casa. Recordó que muchas veces había pasado ahí junto con Dylan. Era increíble pensar que en algún momento fueron jóvenes, que ahí había aprendido a bailar, sonreír y vivir. Bajó el rostro pensando en todas las cosas que había pasado con sus hermanos y entonces lo vio, en el suelo había algo así como una hoja rota medio doblada. La levanto extrañada y empezó a caminar.

Mientras caminaba empezó a desdoblarla y al mirar una de las caras, con un montón de letras que hablaban de Inglaterra empezó a pensar que quizás le pertenecían al cejón ese, pero entonces, cuando miró hacia la otra cara y se sorprendió, empezó a temblar sin saber porque. En la hoja podía ver una foto antigua, había una especie de catedral con un árbol algo cercano. El paisaje era bello, las nubes a pesar de que la foto era en blanco y negro aún mostraban la hermosura del color que en algún momento tuvo. Pero de alguna manera la reconocía, era como si hubiera estado quizás… en algún sueño…

Se dejó de preocupar, trató de olvidar todo mientras caminaba. Llegó hasta el salón principal. La gente la empezó a saludar. Se acercó a una de las mesas y cogió una copa. Intentó disimular el gran dolor de cabeza que poco a poco la invadía. Se apoyó con una mano en la mesa de bocadillos. Empezó a cogerse la cabeza y la copa que tenía en su mano derecha se cayó. Empezó a perder la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó arrodillada. Entonces, empezó a perder el contacto con la realidad. Veía a la gente moverse de manera rápida. Pero era raro, por momentos sentía que estaba en el salón donde se casaban sus hermanos, luego, al pasar alguna persona, lo veía, el escenario cambiaba y de repente estaba en una capilla. Miró hacia donde sus hermanos estaban en la realidad, y podía verlos, ellos tenían un hilo rojo en sus meñiques los cuales se unían a los de sus prometidas, pero a la vez tenían uno roto. Al caer de nuevo en la ilusión, solo podía ver a aquellos hilos rojos rotos, unidos los tres a su meñique.

Entre el gran dolor de cabeza y el tumulto que poco a poco empezó a rodearla, empezó a recordarlo todo.

Eran pequeños pedazos de recuerdos, emociones colores y sabores llegaban a su memoria. Todas y cada una de ellas le mostraban cosas demasiado extrañas, cosas desconocidas. Primero veía un docel por el cual salía y se encontraba con sus hermanos. Luego, podía verse con cada uno de ellos, entonces, llegaba una mujer de ojos tristes, una bruja con el corazón roto. Empezó a llorar sin querer. Y entonces, antes de sentir el dolor de cabeza más fuerte de todos, los vió, una última lucha para estar con unos tres bebes. Antes de desmayarse por el dolor, los recordó.

Sus hijos…

El gran tumulto había atraído la mirada de las tres parejas que se habían de comprometer. Las tres chicas con sus vestido blancos y bellos ramos miraron hacia el gran tumulto, las tres les pidieron a sus futuros esposos que por favor vieran que pasaba, podía ser algo grave.

Al minuto, los tres prometidos llegaron hasta donde estaba Scarlett, a los tercer minutos la habían llegado a uno de los sillones, al cuarto, sus prometidas se acercaron a ellos. Al quinto minuto, ese lugar, si quererlo, se volvería caos y ocurriría un desastre.

* * *

_Cápítulo 4: Flashback_

_*flashback*_

_El día había empezado no como cualquier otro. Ese era "el día". Sí, era el día más importante de todos, excepto el de ellos claro está._

_Los tres se levantaron algo incómodos. Era increíble el pensar que a pesar de que habían camas suficientes para los tres, habían decidido dormir todos juntos. No sabían si decir que era un "Epic Fail" o sí se les había hecho costumbre el dormir juntos._

_Los tres se levantaron con pesar, uno antes que otro. Wallace fue el primero en ir al baño, se baño peino y mientras estuvo ahí, no podía creer cuán grande era ese baño. ¡Las pequeñas chozas donde tuvo que dormir con sus hermanos eran más pequeñas!_

_Al salir del baño se estiró lo más que pudo, le dijo a Ian que ya podía entrar. Ian aceptó. Al salir el segundo le dijo a su otro primo que ya podía entrar, pero era inútil, Saith seguía en esa cama, no saldría de ahí ni en sueños._

_-Olvídalo, déjalo disfrutar de una cama blanda. No la ha disfrutado en años.- Por último le dijo Wallace a Ian quien al final dejó tranquila a su primo._

_Ambos salieron lo más arreglado posible. Ian incluso se había llevado el cabello hacia atrás._

_Caminaron con sus estorbosos "trajes de monos" y se dirigieron hacia sus padres. Los tres habían tomado una decisión._

_Caminaron hacia afuera y Wallace se topó con su padre que hablaba muy alegre con su prometida. Wallace se asqueo._

_-Oye… ¡viejo!-Le dijo fastidiándolo.- Buenos días…-le dijo alzando la mano._

_Scott quiso ignorar el que le haya dicho anciano y le devolvió el saludo. Trató de mirar el lado bueno, al menos ya le hablaba a diferencia del día anterior cuando había llegado._

_-Papá, hemos decidido que no iremos a tu boda…- dicho eso, Scott abrió más los ojos muy sorprendido.- Pero no nos iremos, al menos no hoy, hay algo que te debemos preguntar._

_-Además, Saith y yo creemos que debemos quedarnos para comer el bufet. Será caro y rico así que por eso nos quedamos-dijo como sin nada de pudor Ian._

_-¿Era necesario que lo dijeras Ian?_

_-No te hagas que tu también quieres comer del bufet-le dijo haciendo un puchero._

_-Bueno bueno, si aunque sea se van a quedar a comer a la boda, entonces me vale.-Dijo Scott algo enojado y resignado._

_-No, nosotros dijimos que no iríamos a tu boda. La cosa es que estaremos en casa encerrados en nuestra habitación. Ahí comeremos lo que queramos._

_-¿Pero… entonces no verán la boda?_

_-Sí, si la veremos, pero no seas tonto, lo veremos desde nuestro cuarto con algunas cámaras.-Dijo Saith quien de repente apareció con su dragón volando a su costado. Aún seguía en pijama._

_Los tres chicos miraron hacia Scott y le advirtieron. Esa iba a ser su única oportunidad para que los tres se quedaran en casa. Si no aceptaba, era probable que los tres chicos decidieran fugarse de ahí._

_Scott aunque sabía que perdía pues la idea era que justamente todos estuvieran en familia, lo entendió. Quizás todo había sido muy rápido. Aunque, ¡¿quién les mandaba llegar un mes tarde?!_

_-Está bien...-dijo resignado Scott._

_-bien, entonces, dile a alguno de tus empleados que instalen cámaras y eso. Nos vemos…-dijo su hijo mientras se iba._

_-¡Oigan, no van a comer con nosotros?-Los tres chicos no se veían interesados y continuaban con su camino-…¿Ni siquiera van a tomar el té?-Los tres chicos de inmediato se detuvieron. Hacía muchos años que no tenían una buena fiesta de té. Por un segundo en los ojos de cada uno de ellos se posaron las lágrimas por la alegría. Al principio Scott creyó que quizás los iba a convencer a comer con todos ellos, pero los chicos de inmediato se miraron y empezaron a correr sin dirección aparente._

_Sin que Scott se lo imaginara, los tres chicos corrieron hacia la cocina. Se metieron y luego de un conjunto de ruidos que la gente oía desde fuera de ese lugar, salieron con uno de los carritos que usaban las sirvientas para llevar té. La estaba usando de coche de fuga. Ahí dentro había desde pan y té hasta bocadillos para la boda y unos esquicitos chocolates que le habían robado de las manos a Bélgica. Estaban demasiado felices hasta que apareció de la nada suiza en traje de cocinero con su típica arma. Los amenazó en que se detuvieran o disparaba. Wallace al verlo decidió usar su magia. Eran países, no importaba. Abrió un agujero negro y desapareció, justo cuando estaban por chocar con Suiza, y aparecieron por detrás de él. Con su magia Ian empezó a controlar el carrito y lo movió entre curvas y países que por ahí pasaban. Pasaron unos segundo hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Entonces chocaron de golpe con él en la cama. Los bocadillos cayeron por todos lados mientras el té cayó por toda la cama. Empezaron a reírse como unos niños que acaban de hacer una broma a algún maestro. Rieron como nunca cuando entonces vieron a sus padres en la puerta sumamente enojados._

_Saith en medio de sus risas se burló de sus caras tan enojadas y con su magia creó un dragón de pólvora. Scott y Dylan al verlo se tiraron al suelo, sabían que como con Thomas el dragón explotaría. Thomas no se inmutó, sabía como eran la explosiones y no le tenía miedo al dragón de su hijo._

_-¡ Llewellyn! ¡Mira el desastre que has…!-No pudo continuar pues cuando se dio cuenta el dragón de pólvora se empezó a deshacer. Se empezó a caer la pólvora, pero no de desvanecía, al contrario, pudo ver a un dragón real; era Newyd, el dragón de su hijo. Se sorprendió y cuando iba a decir algo más, el dragón empezó a votar su famoso fuego azul el cual se congelo al instante. Le había lanzado hielo._

_Thomas no podía creer que realmente eso le estaba pasando. Cadwaladr entró dentro del cuarto y de inmediato las puertas se habían cerrado. Cortesía por parte de Ian._

_Lo último que supieron de ellos antes de irse a descongelar a Thomas fue que sus hijos se estaban burlando de ellos._

_-¡¿A poco eso no fue increíble?!-Gritó por un momento Wallace._

_-¡Si, eso estuvo super!-respondió Ian._

_-Oigan, no negaran que el congelarle la cara a mi viejo no fue increíble ¡jajaja!_

_-Estuvo bueno-le respondió Wallace- aunque no tan bueno como cuando creé ese agujero frente a Suiza. ¡¿A poco no fue divertido?!_

_-Sii, fue increíble, pero por favor, el que le quitara a esa chica… ¡Bélgica! Todos sus chocolates recién hechos, no dirán que no es muy beneficioso-dijo Ian muy divertido._

_-¡Sii, chocolates belgas gratis!-Gritaron como dos niños sus dos primos mayores._

_Empezaron a festejar por su botín robado. No importaba si es que todo se había caído o ensuciado, con su magia la levantaban todo y lo ponían en algunos platos o tazas para comer o beber tranquilos._

_Al pasar los minutos continuaron así, festejando, riéndose, viendo la tele que por fin les habían subido. Wallace por un momento miró hacia el jardín, se preguntaba si es que podían continuar jugando y a lo mejor Saith podía mandar bombas de broma. Joder a sus padres nunca esperó que fuera una de las cosas más increíbles y divertidas del mundo; y entonces, la vio el cabello rojizo como el de su tío, el mismo cabello de aquella chica que pasaba por sus sueños, era esa chica, niñera, lo que fuera._

_Estaba ahí, hablando con sus padres. Pero era imposible, esa chica estaba muerta. Corrió hacia sus primos que veían la gran pantalla que estaba frente a ellos y los jaló hacia la ventana. Les señaló hacia el piso pero no había nadie._

_-quizás es tu imaginación –le dijo Ian._

_-Ya sabes, el que nuestros padres se casen afecta algo, pero no pasa nada hermano, ya pasará y luego podemos pedir dinero y cosas así-Le dijo Saith bromeando._

_Wallace se quedó pensando, era algo imposible, sabía que había visto algo. Se decidió por salir a ver si es que no había sido su imaginación y entonces cuando intentó abrir la puerta, lo notó, estaba cerrada._

_-Oigan chicos, ¡estamos atrapados! ¡Nos encerraron los malditos!-dijo Wallace atrayendo las miradas de sus primos._

_Ian y Saith se acercaron hacia él y sí, la cerradura estaba cerrada. Saith le pidió a su dragón que tratara de congelar la herradura para abrirla, pero cuando el dragón botaba fuego azul, las llamas se iban hacia otro lado._

_-No puede ser, ¡Nos encerraron!-Gritó algo desesperado Saith._

_-Calma, si te enojas ellos estarán felices-Le advirtió Ian. Wallace al analizarlo de eso modo lo olvidó y se dirigió hacia la cama seguido por su primo y se echaron a ver la tele._

_Wallace al principio no sabía que hacer. Sabía que aquella chica era la chica de sus sueños, pero no podía hacer nada, se resignó y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Junto con sus primos se dedicó a ver la tele. Vaya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía de esa manera tan calmada._

_*Fin del flashback*_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Final del sueño

Scarlett se había desmayado hacía unos minutos. Empezó a abrir los ojos viendo la cara de Scott, Thomas y Dylan. Al principio sólo se los quedó mirando, pero de repente, sin que los chicos se lo esperasen, hizo aparecer granadas por todos lados.

-Malditos…-les decía con una voz por completa triste mientras los chicos se percataban de que estaban rodeados de bombas.-Devuélvanmelos…-Dijo antes de que el cuarto explotara.

Scarlett aprovechó el humo para salir. Las bombas en realidad no eran bombas fuertes, solo eran de distracción. Tenía que encontrarlos. Tenía que saber si es que estaban ahí.

Corrió por un montón de lugares, por cada pasillo que pasaba, aunque la intentaran detener, ella corría. Al pasar por alguna puerta simplemente la abría bruscamente.

_Estaba buscando a sus hijos_

Estaba un poco asustada y desesperada. No por nada se decía que una madre haría lo que fuera por sus hijos. Ella estaba haciendo eso. Como si fuera una leona a quien le hubieran quitado sus hijos, ella atacaba a quien sea que se le apareciera en su camino. La adrenalina y el miedo corrían por todo su cuerpo. La adrenalina le daba más poder y energía. El miedo la obligaba a continuar con su búsqueda.

_Buscaba a su corazón._

Wallace, Saith e Ian estaban sumamente aburridos viendo la aburrida boda cuando de repente vieron como las cámaras giraban en dirección de un tumulto. A pesar de que Saith esperaba que fuera una pelea, ellos se dieron cuenta, alguien se había desmayado. Al principio mostraron desinterés, estaban aburridos con todo eso cuando de repente al pasar los minutos las cámaras giraron hacia la dirección de a donde habían llevado a aquella persona desmayada. El lugar había explotado. Los tres se sorprendieron, pensaron que quizás era un ataque terrorista o quién sabía.

-"Distracción"- de un momento a otro dijo Saith.

Ian y Wallace oyendo de nuevo algunos gritos o personas, se decidieron, debían salir y ver que pasaba. Intentaron salir pero no podían, era ese tonto hechizo.

.

Scarlett continuaba abriendo cada puerta que veía, entonces llegó a una gran habitación, la abrió.

.

Continuaron luchando contra aquel hechizo por varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente hacia su dirección. Entonces, ahí los vio. Eran unos tres chicos de quizás 17 años. Sin pensarlo más, los abrazó. Lo sabía, eran aquellos bebes que en algún momento se les fueron negados a criar.

.

Wallace, Saith e Ian no podían creerlo, una mujer los abrazaba. Lo sabían, la chica estaba llorando.

Quizás debían sentir miedo confusión por sobre todo, pero no, sentían una calidez casi de en sueño.

.

Aunque no lo quisieran aceptar, lo sabían muy adentro de sus corazones, aquella mujer era…

.

Scarlett lo sabía muy muy adentro de ella, esos chicos eran…

.

_Esa mujer era su madre._

_._

_Esos tres chicos eran sus hijos._

* * *

bueno, que me queda, gracias por leer, y ojala que les haya gustado.

Si comentan, sería excelente saben? XD

si no, igual :3


End file.
